Welcome to Hogwarts
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: fixed the last chapter. Fred and George Weasley meet twins Fiona and Gwen Martingale--and there are more to them than meets the eye. FINISHED!
1. The New Girls

**Welcome to Hogwarts 1**

**The New Girls**

_Disclaimer: I did not think up Harry Potter.  My hero J.K Rowling did!  But I did think up the Swedish girls and that's about it._

_Note:  I'm not sure what year the Weasley twins are, I mean, how many years higher they are than Harry, Ron and Hermione's so I'm saying they're 7th years in this story and Harry and his friends are 5th years.  I've always thought the Weasley twins were 2 years older than Ron.  Does it say how many years older they are than Ron?  If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it.  Now, enjoy!_

It was a full month since a new year at Hogwarts.  The Weasley twins were looking toward graduation and since this was their last year at Hogwarts, they were determined to make it memorable and play as many pranks imaginable.  But they had no idea they were going to have competition.  All houses sat at their tables for dinner and Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall and waited by the doors.

"May I have your attention for a moment?" she asked, raising her voice over the many others.  "Students?  Attention please!"

There were rattles of silverware and the students eventually looked up at her.  Silence.  

"I wonder if she found the note about fake banshee threat in her office," George whispered to his twin brother.  They kept their chuckles low.

"Now, we have two new students and I want you to all welcome them," Professor McGonagall went on.  "Come on in, girls," she said, making a half turn.

All students from each house leaned over to see who the two new Hogwarts students were.  However, no couple entered the hall.  

"Ah, don't be shy," She coaxed turning fully, "come on in now."   She stepped out of the great hall and took the new students by their arms and stepped into the great hall.  

George and Fred gasped.  They nearly fainted.  The two new students were a pair of twin girls, two _gorgeous_ twin girls with shiny, wavy blond hair that fell to their waists.  They had beautiful, clear skin and deep blue-violet eyes.  They looked around the four long tables with shy expressions.  They both wore blue and white robes and feeble smiles. 

"I think I'm in love," George mumbled.

"Me toooooo," Fred groaned.

 "Everyone, this is umm…"

"Fiona," said the on her left.

"Gwen." Said the other.  Their voices sounded like cooing doves.

"Fiona and Gwen Martingale from Wolfington school Witchcraft and Wizardry in Sweden. They were just transferred here. Because you are new to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, leading the two pretty twin girls to the front of the hall, "you must put on the Sorting hat."

"Please, Gryffindor!" the Weasley twins muttered under their breath, crossing their fingers under the table with their eyes closed.  "Gryffindor!  Gryffindor!"

"Fiona, dear, you go first," Professor McGonagall said.

Fiona glanced nervously at her sister and the whole room then sat down.

"Gryffindor!" Fred and George repeated.  "Gryffindor!"

"Oh, she's such a beauty," Fred moaned.

"They look like a pair of veela!" George added.

Ron rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand.  'I don't know them….'

Fiona noticed the Weasley twins muttering something and looked right at George.

"She's looking at me, Fred!"  George gasped.  "She's looking at me!"  George swallowed and attempted a sexy smile.

Fiona smiled back shyly and held his gaze until she felt the sorting hat on her head.  She closed her eyes and held the edge of her seat.  

"Hmm, a smart one," said the sorting hat, "very clever, no better house to place you than…"

"Gryffindor!" Fred and George almost yelled.  

But alas, the sorting hat declared, "RAVENCLAW!"

"No!" the twins cried.  Everyone at the Gryffindor table and some from Ravenclaw and Slytherin stared at him.  Hufflepuff, however, applauded.

"I don't believe it," George mumbled, putting his head down into his arms.  "Oh, what a world, what a world!"

Fiona stood up waited for Gwen on the other side of the chair.  Gwen sat down on the chair and looked at Fred, just as Fiona had looked at George.

"George, George!" Fred muttered, elbowing his twin, "Gwen is looking at me! She's looking at me!"

Gwen made more effort to come out of her shell and show some guts.  She winked at Fred. After winking at Fred, she blushed a little.  Fred sighed.

"Did you see that?" Fred demanded, "She _winked_ at me!  Did _you_ get a wink?"

"What does it matter?" George groaned, "She'll be in Ravenclaw…"

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Gwen's head.  Instead of holding the edge of the seat until her knuckles went white and keeping her eyes closed shut like her sister, Gwen lightly tapped her fingertips on her lap and looked around the room, looking impatient.

"Gryffindor!" Fred whispered, "Gryffindor!"

"Fred, you traitor!" George snapped.

Fred went right on chanting.  "Please!  Gryffindor!"

"Why, what another clever mind," the sorting hat said, "brilliant.  Simply brilliant.  Best place to put you would be…"

"_Gryffindor!"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Not fair!  Not fair!" Fred groaned and he put his head down on his arms.

Gwen stood up and hugged Fiona.  They looked at Professor McGonagall for whatever they should do next.

"Please sit down at the Ravenclaw table," she told them.

A 7th year boy from Ravenclaw stood up and gestured to the Ravenclaw table.  The twin girls walked down the steps and glanced over to the Weasley twins, who still had their heads down on their arms.  They took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"After dinner," Professor McGonagall began, "who would like to take our new students for a tour of the school?"

Reaching their hands in the air, the Weasley twins sat straight up.  "We will, Professor!"

"But you two are in Gryffindor," Hermione reminded in a whisper.

"Quiet!" George snapped.

"We'll give them a tour, Professor!" Fred said.  They stood up from their table.  "We'll gladly do it!"

"It will be our pleasure! Oh, please, oh please…"

Professor McGonagall eyed them warily, "they're in a separate house."

"It's all right," Fiona called.  "We'd appreciate it if these nice young men show us around."

The twin boys blushed.

"There is no real rule saying they can't, is there?" Gwen asked innocently.

"No, there is not," Professor Dumbledore said suddenly.  "It's just never been done before.  All right, Fred and George, you may show the girls the castle--but don't invite them to your common room."

"Yes sir," George and Fred said in unison.

"Good.  Now, let's finish the feast."

"Thank you, thank you," they said and sat back down.  The two pair of twins kept making eyes at each other throughout the dinner. 

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Fred asked his brother.

"Too bad they're in Ravenclaw," George sighed.

"Hey, at least they're not in Slytherin," Fred said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah. Good point."

"Those boys over there are quite handsome," Gwen said, "wouldn't you say, Fiona?" 

"Mmm-hmm," Fiona said.  "They have the reddest hair I've ever seen.  I wonder who they are."

"Fred and George Weasley," Cho said quickly.

"Hmm?" the twin girls mumbled.

"Those twin boys over there," Cho explained, "Fred and George Weasley. They're in Gryffindor House, 7th year."

"They like to play jokes on people," said another Ravenclaw student, "but they are really funny guys.  All of the Weasley boys are, except for maybe Percy.  Just don't eat anything they give you.  A lot of people learned that the hard way.  They're starting a joke shop."

"Oh?" Fiona whispered.  

"Yes.  They come from a poor family of 7 children."

"Seven?" Gwen asked, looking back, "but they do seem, happy."

"So, tell us about the school at Sweden."

"Yes, tell us.  How come you were transferred?"

Fiona blinked, "oh, Wolfington?" She paused and nodded.  "Yes, it was getting too crowded, so we were transferred here.  I think we'll like Hogwarts."

"Yes, I like it already," Gwen admitted.  Their eyes sparkled and they exchanged glances.  "I really like Hogwarts."

"I believe it's going to be a great year," Fiona agreed, "for all of us."

Cho raised an eyebrow.  'Something strange about those two.'

As they continued to eat, the Ravenclaw students told them more about Hogwarts and how to win points for their house.  "I think every house's goal is to just win enough points so Slytherin doesn't win."  Pointed out a 5th year.  "In my first year, Slytherin was in first place with 472 points, but then Professor Dumbledore added new points to Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor house and they beat Slytherin with 482 points!  We almost beat Slytherin that year.  Since Harry Potter became Gryffidnor's new seeker--"

"Who?" Fiona asked.

"What?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Fiona and Gwen asked.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Cho demanded.

The twin girls shook their heads.  "Should we?"

"He's the best seeker Gryffindor ever had, in fact, the best that Hogwarts ever had!  He's a natural. He's even better than me, and I'm pretty good!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Cho," someone from Ravenclaw table muttered.

"We're not big fans of Quidditch," Fiona said.

The team was shocked, "no way!"

"So what did you do in your old school?" someone asked, "if you didn't play Quidditch, that is?"

"Oh, we just kept out of trouble.  Studied."  Fiona replied.

"Yes, we were the smartest in our school," Gwen added.  "Too bad we were transferred.  Everyone liked us."

Cho, however, believed that she and the rest of Ravenclaw would not.  She was sensing a major bad vibe from the two, that they were hiding something.

After looking at their half-eaten plates of food, Fred and George walked to the Ravenclaw table and stopped by Fiona and Gwen.

"Uh, hello, Fiona, right?" George asked.  "I'm George Weasley."

"Hi George," Fiona whispered coyly.

"Then you must be Fred," said Gwen, winking at him again.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Fred acknowledged, acting macho.  

"Ready for a tour of Hogwarts?" George asked, "that is, if you're finished eating…"

"Oh, we're done," Fiona insisted, standing.  Her foot caught on the bench and she fell into George.  "Oh, George…I'm sorry!"  She giggled.  A few heads turned.

George looked a little flustered at first but didn't act like it bothered him, because it didn't.  He just wasn't used to a pretty girl bumping into him. He could get used to this, he really could. He cleared his throat.  "It's all right, let me help you."

"Fiona, you're such a klutz," Gwen grumbled, using more caution as she stepped over the bench.

"Do you need a hand, Gwen?" Fred asked.

She smiled, "thanks, Fred, but I'll be okay."

Fiona slid her hand around George's elbow.  He straightened up.  "Oh, right this way."

Gwen looked at Fred and they both shrugged.  Gwen slid her arm through Fred's and left the hall, leaving the other students still dinning.

"Well, where to first, gentlemen?" Gwen asked.  "The library?  Courtyard?"

George chuckled, "oh, no, no, no, no!"

"We want to show you the secret passages first," Fred said.  

"You know _all_ of them?" Fiona asked George, impressed as she leaned closer into him.

"Just about," George bragged.  "We had a map of Hogwarts."

"But then we gave it to Harry Potter," Fred said.  

"Who is this Harry Potter?" Fiona asked, "Our table said he was a seeker."

"He's our younger brother's best friend," Fred replied.  "His parents were killed by an evil wizard.  I can't believe you never heard of him!  He's famous!"

"I guess word never out to Sweden," Gwen said.

They walked down the hall to a big painting of a bowl of fruit.  "Ooh, lovely texture and sense of artistic talent," Fiona sighed.  "The lighting on the banana is perfect and they look so real.  I love paintings!"

"Then tickle the pear," George urged softly.

"Tickle it?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Are all these paintings ticklish?" Gwen cracked and Fred howled with laughter as if he was being tickled to death himself.  George and Fiona looked over at him.

"What?" Fred demanded, "I thought it was funny."

"Go ahead, Fiona," George told her, pushing her gently to the painting, "tickle it."  

"All right," she said, "if you say so."  She lifted her hand slowly and tickled the pear.  When it jingled and laughed, she gasped and pulled her hand back as if she had touched a flame.  George wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's all right," George coaxed, "look…see, we told you we were going to show you secret passages, didn't we?"

The painting pulled inward like a door.  Fiona and Gwen gasped.

"Wow!" Gwen said.  "Where does it lead?"

"See for yourself," Fred told her, "ladies first."

Fiona and Gwen exchanged glances then slowly stepped into the passageway.  Fred and George were right behind them.  The passageway led to the kitchen.  A couple of house elves gasped and hurried to them.

"Oh, sirs, madams, still hungry?" one asked.  "Can Buttercup interest you into a lemon tart?"

"The kitchen?" Gwen asked Fred.  "But we just had dinner!"

"Well, now you know where to go for a midnight snack," Fred told her and she covered her mouth to muffle a shrill laugh.

"Oh, Fred Weasley," she said, "you bad boy you!" 

Wide-eyed and open-mouth, Fiona looked over the group of house elves. "House elves!  They're so cute!"  She got down on her knees, her hands on her thighs. A younger house elf smiled at her. "And loyal! I want one!"

"Then I guess you'd never join SPEW," George said.

"Bless you, George."

"No, SPEW.  Hermione Granger thought it was wrong for house elves to work for people so she created SPEW."

"But what she didn't know was that the house elves _like_ doing this stuff," Fred explained.

"Wow, they make all this?"  Gwen asked.

"Ever tried a butter beer?" George questioned.

"Butter beer?" the twin girls whispered.

"FOUR BUTTER BEERS!" the boy twins bellowed, "and the freshest pastries you've got!"

"Oh! Yes sir, yes sir!"  Within moments, they brough four butterbeers and platters of delicious-looking pastries.

"Mmm," Fiona said, "they look so good, but I really shouldn't."

"Now tell me you don't want to sink your pretty whites into this," George insisted, picking up a cone-like pastry with a creamy filling.  He held it inches from her lips.

"Well, maybe just a bite," she whispered. She opened her mouth and George inserted the pastry into her mouth.  Mmm--mmm!"

"Oh, wait, butterbeers!" Gwen exclaimed, "I remember now!  A lot of students from Wolfington had these.  I remember one time a girl had 10 of them! I never got a chance to try one."

"Well, now you do," Fred said, already halfway finished with his.

Gwen sniffed the glass and took a small swig.  She blinked.  "This stuff is incredible!"  She began to chug it down.  

"Better bring more butterbeers," Fred said.

After eating enough pastries and drinking butterbeers, Fred and George left the kitchen to finish the tour. They showed them three other passageways they used when they were running late for classes.  They passed the courtyard and library and the field they played quidditch.

"Oh, you play quidditch?" Fiona asked George excitedly, her hands clasped together.  "What position?"

"We're beaters," George replied, puffing out his chest.  "The best."

"Do you like quidditch?" Fred asked Gwen.

"You bet," Gwen replied.  "We'd try to catch at least one game before finals."

"I'd love to watch you play, Georgie," Fiona cooed, batting her eyes with her arms around his neck.  George swallowed.  "You sure look like a beater.  You've got such strong arms."

"W-well," George whispered.

Gwen cleared her throat, "So, Fred, have you always wanted to be a beater?"

"Oh yeah."  He replied with his arms crossed. "We practice hard."

"Think you could show me some pointers?" 

"Why, of course!" 

Fiona gasped, "Gwen, quidditch is dangerous!"  She began to talk furiously in a fast pace. "And girls can't be beaters! Remember that girl who wanted to be beater, but then the coach said it was too dangerous, but she did it anyway so the coach said, 'well, don't say I didn't tell you so when you get knocked out' and then in her first game she was knocked into a pole by another beater and she was in a coma for a week?"  

"Well, if I knock myself out," Gwen said bluntly, "I knock myself out.  It shouldn't hurt to try.  Besides, maybe Fred can teach me how to keep from letting that happen, right Fred?"

"Absolutely."

"I think I'd do better as a cheerleader for quidditch," Fiona said.  "It's much safer!"

"Yeah, I agree!" George blurted.

Fiona smiled, "well, I'm glad someone does.  You wouldn't like it if I got hurt out there, would you?"

"Of course not."  George said.  I'd never let my kid sister play quidditch, but being a cheerleader would better suit her."

"Ginny never said anything about wanting to be on the quidditch team," Fred said.

"Exactly, that's because we won't let her!" George yelled.  "Think about what mom would say."

"Girls could play quidditch," Fred insisted, "it can be pretty dangerous but that's what makes it so fun."

"Ooh, I like danger," Gwen sighed.

"See?" Fred said.

"Whatever, Fred," George groaned.

"Well, shouldn't we be heading back?"  Fiona asked.  "It's getting cold out here."  She shivered.

"Aww, is Fiona getting cold?" George asked, putting his arm around her.

Fred attempted to put his arm around Gwen but she said, "I'm not cold, Fred.  But thanks."

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Anyway, we should get back."  Gwen said.  "Do you know how to get to Ravenclaw?"

"Well, we do know which hall to take but we don't know the way to get into the common room."  Fred replied.  "It's just the opposite way of Gryffindor House.  We can take you that far."

"Thanks."

They went back inside the castle and Fred pointed down the hall.  "Ravenclaw is down that way."

"Anything else we can show you?" George asked.

"Yes, is there--" Fiona began and Gwen put her hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Thanks for showing us around, guys," Gwen said.  "See you in class!  Bye!"

After muttering to each other for a while, the girls walk down to Ravenclaw tower.  The twin boys said their goodbyes and turned the other way.  They looked each other once and began to rave how cute or interesting they thought Fiona and Gwen was.

"Gwen wants me to teach her quidditch!"

"Fiona is so cute!"

"And they're _twins!_"

**Next Chapter:  Playful Pranks**


	2. Playful Pranks

**Welcome To Hogwarts 2**

**Playful Pranks**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters, not me.

The Weasley twins had fallen head over heals for the pretty twins, Fiona and Gwen.  In fact, almost every lad in Hogwarts had a crush on them and went out of their way to impress them.  Outside on a clear but slightly windy day, Fred was outside with Gwen teaching her the basics of quidditch. She helped him carry the crate outside.  That surprised him.  'She's stronger than she looks,' he thought.

"Know anything about quidditch?" Fred asked as he opened the crate.

"I know there's seven players on a team," she said, counting them on her fingers, "three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker.  The chasers throw that quaffle into the hoops," she pointed at the quaffle then the hoops, "and the beaters use those bats there to knock the bludgers away and the keeper guards the hoops and the seeker catches the snitch."

"Wow, I guess I don't have to explain it to you," said Fred.

"Hey, I've seen Quidditch matches before," Gwen told him, "and I've read _Quidditch through the ages by _Kennilworthy Whisp."

"You must be a real quidditch fan then," said Fred, impressed.

"Oh yeah," she nodded.  "Fiona doesn't like it but she knows the game.  She thinks its dangerous but I know she likes it more than she lets on.  Actually, she was upset that a girl made a beater when she didn't."

"Well, maybe if you girls try hard enough," Fred suggested, "you could become the beaters for the Ravenclaw team."

"Well, let's get started, okay?" she asked excitedly, picking up a bat.

"Let's see your stuff."  He got behind her and put his hands around hers to guide the bat.  "You've got to be ready to swing the bat every time a bludger gets near you or one of your teammates. And when you hit it, you've got to hit it as hard and as far away from your team as possible."  He swung the bat with her a couple times.  "Like this." Fred could've got used to this and Gwen nudged him flirtatiously in the ribs.

"I've got it," she said, "I want to give it a try."

"Now?"

"It's all right Fred," she insisted, playfully batting him in the side.  "I won't let it hit me in the face or anything.  I want to give it a go."

He sighed, "all right."  

Fred pulled the straps away from one of the bludgers and it immediately flew out of the crate and circled around in the air. He walked behind the crate and waited with his arms folded. Then it headed to Gwen.  She waited until it got closer and she tightened her hands around the bat.  When it came within striking range, Gwen let out a grunt and smacked the bludger hard and it went back into it's place in the crate, the straps folding over it, the top falling down and locking and the whole crate slid back a few feet, tripping Fred.

Gwen stepped over to him, patting in the bat in her hand.  "So, how did I do?  Can I try it in the air now?"

Fred groaned and looked up, "Not bad for a beginner.  Can you just give me a minute?"  His head dropped back down.

Gwen chuckled and dropped the bat.  "Oh, sorry, Fred."  She bent down at his side and helped him up.  "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Fred blinked when he got at his feet.  "I've never seen that happen before. You're a natural, Gwen.  You can really knock the bludger hard."

"Yeah, well," Gwen said modestly, looking away and blushing slightly, "it says so right in _Quidditch through the Ages _that beaters have to be really strong and have great balance."

"I'd like to see you smack a bludger that hard speeding around without your hands on your broom," Fred said. He looked up, "and it's awfully windy too."

"Oh, I don't know," Gwen muttered, "I can knock it pretty hard, but my balance isn't exactly perfect."

"Why, have you played beater before?"

She swallowed, "oh, uh, let's give it a go, huh?"

"Think you can handle it in this wind?"

"Only one way to find out, is there?" she tweaked his nose.  "But if I do fall, be ready to catch me, all right?"

Fred grinned, "sure."

She picked up a school broom and flew up in the air.  "Ready when you are.  You might want to get as far away from the crate as you can this time!"

"Do you think you can handle them both?" called Fred.

"We'll see.  Go ahead and let them go."

Fred opened the crate and freed both bludgers.  They swirled around Gwen and she knocked them back as quickly as they came.  But after she hit the second one with both her hands, the wind picked up and knocked her off her broom before she could grab onto the broom. But she could have held on if she wanted to.  She fell down on purpose just so Fred could catch her.  She had something up her sleeve, literally.

"Gwen!" Fred ran to catch her and she fell perfectly in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Damn wind," she muttered, "I could have held on if it wasn't for that wind!"  She rested her wrist behind his neck and a square sticky patch fell from her sleeve.  One side was sticky and the other had little hair like plugs, like Velcro. She used her fingers to take it from her sleeve and carefully put it on the back of Fred's neck.  He didn't feel it for she was also tickling his chin while she did this.  "Thanks for catching me.  I think I'll keep you!"

"Perhaps we should try again another day."

*****

While Fred was teaching Gwen how to play beater, Fiona and George was hiding and trying to find each other.  Fiona caught George while he was walking out the bathroom.

"There you are, Georgie!" she squealed.

"Huh?" he turned around.  "Who, me?" 

"Of course, you!" she walked right to him and took his arm.  

"Oh, no, no, no," he said, trying not to grin.  "I'm not George, I'm Fred.  I bet George's around here somewhere."

"Nonsense, Fred's right outside teaching Gwen how to play beater."

"How do I know you're not Gwen then?" he demanded.

"Because I'm better looking," she grinned, "can't you tell?  And why would I be out there when you know I don't even like quidditch?"

"But how do you still know I'm not Fred?" George teased.  "How can you be sure I'm George?"

"Because, Georgie," she said, making a sexy smile as she smelt his neck. "You're the only twin with that smell."

"What smell?" he pulled up his hand and smelt it.  "I don't smell anything."

She giggled and pushed a piece of gum between his lips.  "Oh, you're so cute!"

George grinned, "oh, geeze."  He began chewing on the gum.  It tasted awesome.  It was changing flavors every time it chewed on it.  "Hmm, good gum."

 "Glad you like it," she patted his cheek as she walked away, passing Gwen and Fred. Gwen said goodbye to Fred and walked off with her sister.  But they stayed right around the corner to spy on them.

"Hey, Fred, C'mere," George said.

"You won't believe how hard Gwen can hit a bludger!" Fred exclaimed.

"I don't care about that, here," he grabbed his brother by the collar, "let me smell you."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fred demanded, stepping back.

"Fiona told me that we smell different," George said, sniffing his brother's shoulder.  "Hmm?"

"Seriously?" Fred asked and smelt his own arm.  "I never noticed."

The boy twins stood there for a few seconds, smelling their own arms and shoulders.  Then they looked at each other, glanced around, shrugged then stepped to each other and sniffed their necks and shoulders, trying to decipher their unique smells, if they had any.  Suddenly a voice broke out, startling them.

"Well, I knew they were twins," Pansy said to another Slytherin girl, "but I didn't know they were _that _close!"

Fred and George hopped back.  There was a crowd of students around them from each house, including their younger brother Ron and younger sister Ginny.  Everyone had shocked, sick or excited expressions.  Ginny looked like she was going to scream or bawl or something like that and Ron looked like he wanted to kill himself or his brothers.  Fiona and Gwen stood in the back, muffling their giggles with a hand as they were looking at each other.

"I've never been so insulted!"  Ron cried.  "I can't believe I'm your brother! What in the heck are you doing?"

"I'm telling Mum that you were, were," Ginny stuttered, "_smelling_ each other!"

"Ron, Ginny, relax!" Fred commanded.  "We were just seeing how we smelt different."

"Yeah," George insisted, "That's all.  Here, smell us. Come on, Ron, Ginny, do we smell different?" George held out his arm and they backed away.

"Why, why, why must you go at such lengths to embarrass me?" Ginny demanded, "Didn't you hear anything Mum said?  You're supposed to be setting an example for me!  I'll never be able to show my face around school again!"  She pulled out her wand, shouted something and a paper bag with two holes appeared over her head.  She marched away with Ron, leaving the crowd staring at George and Fred.

"What's everyone staring at?" George demanded, chewing madly on his gum. "Haven't you seen a set of twins trying to find out how they smell differently before?  Hmm?" He didn't know they were staring at him because everyone caught him smelling his brother, but because his teeth and tongue were changing colors.

"Man…" Fred said, "I thought I had a creepy cold chill slithering up my spine."  He shivered and they headed to Gryffindor tower.  "Why's it so cold?"

"It's not cold," George said.

"I'm serious…I'm freezing!" Fred exclaimed.  "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Now I'm all itchy!" he began to scratch crazily all over himself.  Then he sneezed.  "I'm catching something!  And I feel this achy sensation in the back of my neck!"

George laughed, smacking on his chewing gum.  His teeth were blue. "Well, you were outside in the wind for some time."

"I was only out there for about half an hour!" Fred insisted.  He sneezed and looked up at George.  "Hey, what do you have in your mouth?"

"Chewing gum. Fiona gave it to me.  It's really good.  First it tasted like ordinary chewing gum, then cherries, then apples and now it tastes like blue raspberries."

"Yeah," Fred said, bursting out laughing, "That makes sense…because your teeth are BLUE!"

"Oh, come on," George shook his head, "I got it from Fiona and she wouldn't do that. She's too…nice.  And I know she didn't get it from us on accident because we haven't invented a gum that changes flavors and colors."

Fred started to protest as he sneezed, "I'm ser--achoois!" he wiped the back of his hand under his nose.  "I gotta get to the hospital wing.  Come with me…I'm starting to feel dizzy too."  He grabbed his brother's arm.  "Come on, you should go, Mr. Blue Teeth.  Now they're green!"

"My teeth are not blue or green or purple!" George exclaimed.  "All right, I'll go with you but I know for a fact that you're lying!  Fiona wouldn't do something like that."  They turned away from the entrance to Gryffindor and went to the hospital wing.

Half way to the hospital wing, Fred screamed.

"Fred, what?"

"I can't see!  Oh no, I'm blind!" he put his hands on his eyes.  "George, where did you go? George!" he began feeling around for him.  "George!  George! Don't leave me!"

"I'm right here!" George exclaimed, tightening his grip around his arm, "and you're not going blind.  You're just trying to scare me."

"I'm gonna die, George!" Fred shouted, "I don't want to die!  Ooh, I can't feel my legs!"

"We're almost there, Fred," George insisted, "keep walking!  You're not going to die!  Stop making wild sorties, Fred.  You're starting to scare me!"

"But it's true! I can't see!"

Fred's wailing caught the attention of Madam Pomfrey and she came running out of the wing.  "What the devil?"

"Madam Pomfrey?  Is that you?" Fred asked.

"You boys?" she demanded.  "Is this some sort of joke?"

"My brother claims he's lost his sight," George said.  "And he's got a cold."

"The itching!  The itching!" Fred cried, scratching himself, "cold!  Cold!  Can't feel body! Can't see!"

Madam Pomfrey gasped.  "You're not kidding!"

"I swear it's not a joke!"

"You poor boy," Madam Pomfrey said, taking his arm. Fred patted her face. She glanced at George as he was blowing a big orange bubble.  "Hey, your teeth are orange, George."

"Orange?" he mumbled through the bubble.  "No way!" he went inside after them and turned to a mirror.  Alas, they were orange and now there now showing up black.  "Ahh!" he bit on the bubble and it exploded in his face.  

"I told you they were changing colors before I went blind!" Fred shouted.  

"Now I'm blind!  Ahh!" He blinked and wiped the pieces of gum out of his eyes. "Oh, I can see now!  I'm healed!" In his excitement, he jumped up and down then he swallowed his gum, nearly choking on it.  "Ghah!  Swallowed…gum!"

"When did this happen, Fred?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  "Oh, you are freezing!"

"Just a little while ago," he replied.  

She covered blankets over him.  "Have you been outside?"

"Yes, but it wasn't cold then.  Just a bit windy.  I was only out there for a couple of minutes."

"I'm going to go get Ginny and Ron," George said and left the infirmary.  

Fred went on explaning his symtms when Gwen ran in.  "Oh, Freddy!" she exclaimed, "I just saw George.  He told me everything."

"Gwen?" he mumbled, "is that you? Where are you?"  He held out his hand and began moving it around.

"This boy needs treatment," Madam Pomfrey began.

"Oh, please, let me stay!"  she begged and went to Fred's side.  

"Yes, let her stay!" Fred added, feeling for her face, but his hand caught something it shouldn't and she gasped and closed her hand over it.    "Gwen!"

"Oh, Fred.  Poor baby."

Madam Pomfrey stood up, "I'll look for something to cure his blindness."

"Blindness?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Yes, I can't see, Gwen.  I cant' feel anything either." He explained and he began to talk very fast.  "It just started out as a cold chill down my back and then it was one thing after another!  First it was cold, and then I was all itchy and then the sneezing and, I got dizzy the blindness and everything went numb…It was horrible!  Horrible!" Fred began to cry and he leaned against Gwen for support.  "I want my Mum!"

"Oh, Fred, I'm sorry!" she gasped.  "This is all my fault.  I shouldn't have asked you to show me how to play Beater!"

"Don't blame yourself, Gwen," he whined, "it wasn't you fault.  How were you supposed to know that just because it was windy outside I'd get this sick?"

Gwen bit her lip as if she did a crime.  George returned with Fiona, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

"Fred?" Ginny gasped.

"Ginny?"

"Fred, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I can't see!"

Ginny began to wail and she went to Fred's side with Ron.  

"Ron, if I don't make it I want you to become a beater," Fred said, searching for his head, but his hand reached Ginny's.  "Wow, Ron, your hair sure is silk…and how did it get long so fast."

"Stop talking crazy, Fred," Ron said, "you're not going to die."

"How could this happen?" Hermione asked Harry.  "You think they're playing a joke on us?"

"Looks too real," Harry said.  He looked over at George, "Hey, your teeth are pink, George."

"Pink!" he cried, scrubbing his teeth with his finger, "but I swallowed the gum."

"You swallowed it?" Fiona gasped.

"Why did you give me color-changing chewing gum?" he demanded.  "I thought I knew you better than that!"

"I didn't know they were color-changing!" she defended with a whimper. "I'm so sorry, Georgie! I thought they were just flavor-changing gum.  I knew you liked gum and stuff so I bought them for you."   The person I bought them from didn't tell me what they really did."  She covered her face and sobbed. "  I feel awful!  I'm so sorry, Georgie!"

"Don't cry," George said, "I liked it.  Actually, if you have any more, can I have some?"

"Why, for your joke shop?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, it was really good!" George exclaimed.  "Maybe it did change my teeth colors but it changed flavors and it was delicious.  It was having a ton of the best Berti Botts jelly beans in your mouth at once!"

"Well, that was the only one I had," Fiona said.  "But I'll try to get some for you soon."

"Would you shut up about gum?" Ginny cried, "Fred's blind!  I'm sorry for what I said back there, Fred."

While Ginny was crying and Ron was too busy comforting her, Harry glancing around the room and Hermiione with her nose in a book, George telling Fiona how much he liked the gum, Gwen sneaked her hand behind Fred's neck and pulled off the patch.  As soon as it was off, starting blurry, Fred's sight came back.

"Hey, I can see now!" Fred said, "It's a miracle!"

"How about everything else?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I've still got the chills and itches," he said, "but at least my sight's back.  I can feel my legs now!"

Madam Pomfrey came from around the corner with a few bottles.

"Madam Pomfrey, I can see!"

"But I want you to take this," she said, pouring a red liquid into a spoon.

"What is that?"

"I'll come see you later, Fred," Gwen said.  "I'm glad you're all right."

"Gwen," Fiona jerked her head to the door.

"We'd better get going now," Gwen said, standing up and coming to Fiona.

"Bye, Georgie!" Fiona giggled and kissed his cheek before leaving.  

George sighed, turning around with some looks from Ron and Ginny.  "What?  Are my teeth still changing colors?"

*****

"Well, that was close," Gwen sighed.  "I think we made the chill & itch patch too strong."  She glanced at it in her hand.  They were on their way to the Ravenclaw tower.

"You took it off?" Fiona asked in surprise.  "Why, Gwen?  I wanted to see what happened next!"

"It's only supposed to make someone itch and get the chills," Gwen muttered, "it made Fred dizzy and loose his sight and the feeling to his legs!  If I left it on there any longer it would have made him stop breathing and he would have died!"

"But then we would have known how strong we've made it," Fiona insisted.  "And we can make some more with different strengths."

"I should have put it on that Draco Malfoy kid," Gwen said.  "He deserves to be in that bed, not Fred.  I could have killed him!"

"Relax, you didn't," Fiona sighed.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she demanded.  

"Because my prank worked exactly how I wanted it," Fiona bragged, "and George even _enjoyed_ the gum.  He's so perfect."

"Even with purple teeth?" 

"But I'd like to add something else to the gum," Fiona said, tapping her finger.  "A popping charm so next time I give them to George they would pop in his mouth.  Brilliant!  I bet he'd like that!"

"George only said he like his gum because he'd want to know how you made it," Gwen insisted.  "Fred and George make candies like that too.  That's their dream."

"Ours too, don't you forget!"  Fiona shrieked.  "We can't let them take it away from us, even if they _are_ cute!  Our pranks need to be a hundred percent better!  We need to be the best!  No matter what it takes!"

"But everyone likes Fred and George," Gwen said, "they're funny and we're dryer than dust! How can we turn the tables on their great sense of humor?"

"Then we'll just have to learn to be funny," Fiona said.

"Easier said than done.  You remember what happened in Wolfington."

"I know, so we made a few mistakes," Fiona shrugged, "everyone does."

"Fiona, we were _expelled!_" Gwen muttered.  "I just want to graduate with good marks, have some fun at quidditch--is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not," Fiona said, "but opening a joke's shop is something we wanted we were kids."

"I know that, Fiona!" Gwen said, "I just don't want to get anyone hurt. Especially Fred."

"I don't want to hurt George either," Fiona admitted, sighing, "he's gorgeous…" she stopped and pulled her hand up to her face.

"Uh, you're spacing out again, Fiona."

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I want to make a prank shop too but we're not better than Fred and George at _everything._  They probably want it more than we do.  Why don't we just let them have what they want and we can do something else?  We're smart enough to be professors and--"

"And we're good enough to play professional quidditch, so?" Fiona muttered.  

Gwen sighed, "all right…but I am not sticking another itch and chill patch on Fred."

"I'm not asking you too."

"Good."

"We just have to do a little competition, that's all."

"Compete with Fred and George?" Gwen asked with a grin, "are you serious?  We can get expelled again, Fiona!"

"Not if we're careful.  We're still the innocent new girls."

"Good point, well, fine, Fiona."  Gwen said, "We'll play this game.  It'd be fun."

"That's the sister I know!"

"I was just playing you," Gwen giggled.  "You don't expect me to hand our dream over to those boys, do you?"

"The Weasley twins won't know what hit 'em," Fiona said, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded, "and it will knock them harder than a bludger, for sure."

The twin girls began to laugh out loud as they entered the Ravenclaw common room.  Now, the real fun was about to begin.

**Next Chapter: Competition**


	3. Competition

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything in this story, it'd probably be the twins Fiona and Gwen. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling_

**Welcome to Hogwarts 3**

**Competition**

"I feel so much better now," said Fred as they were at lunch.

"I wonder what caused it," George said.  

"I dunno, but it was the scariest thing I've ever been through!"

"Are you guys ready for quidditch practice yet?" questioned Harry, rising to his feet.  "Huh?" George mumbled.

"Come on," Ron said, "George, you're the new captain now that Wood's left."

{AN: Okay, I don't know who the new captain is or new keeper, so Ron will be the new keeper.  Does it say in the 4th book?  I just remember bits and pieces of it.}

"I am," George said, "good thing Fred's not because we wouldn't want a blind captain, now would we?"

"Hey!" Fred snapped.  "I'd make a better captain that you!"

"We'll see at practice," Ron said, "let's get going."

They left the table and Fiona and Gwen approached the Weasley twins.  

"Going to quidditch practice, hmm?" Fiona asked.

"Yep," George said with a nod.

"Good luck, Freddy," Gwen said, "You knock those bludgers!" she handed him something, a blue hunk of what looked like candy.

"Thanks, Gwen," Fred said, "Er, what's this?"

"Just a little something that should give you some energy," she explained, "I don't want you to catch cold again like last time."

Fred blushed lightly and George nudged him.  "Aww how sweet--" he began and Fred glared at him.

"That's cool of you, Gwen," Fred said, popping the blue object in his mouth like a pill and chewed on it.  "Wow, It tastes like blue raspberry taffy!"

"I have some more in other flavors."  Gwen said. "I'll see you later then."

As he swallowed it, Fred got a huge burst of energy.  "Whee!  Let's go, George!"  He ran out of the hall with George, Ron and Harry following him.  Ron paused.

"How did you get your hands on that kind of taffy?" he asked before leaving.  "Did you make it?"

"Oh, well, kinda," Gwen blushed, "in potions…"

"And we just added some flavor to it to make it go down easier," Fiona added.

"Well, cool," Ron said and went to Quidditch practice.  Fiona frowned at her sister.

"What?" Gwen said.

"You gave him the energy taffy!" Fiona spat.  

"I felt bad after putting that itch & chill patch on his neck," Gwen said, "did you expect me to give him the choco-lax after what I did?"

"But Gwen--"

"Hey, I just wanted to do something nice for him," Gwen sighed, "but I still won't let Fred and George take away our chances to live our dream."

"Yeah," Fiona said.  "Hey…I've got an idea, come with me."

"Ooh, you've got that devious look in your eye, Fiona!" Gwen laughed as she followed her twin.  "What's up your sleeve this time?"

*****

The first quidditch match came up. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. It was a fairly warm day with a few clouds blocking the sun. George and Fred felt a bit _nervous_ about playing against their "girlfriends'" team.  Now they knew how Harry felt when they played against Ravenclaw, since he had a crush on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker.  But it was different for them.  Cho was on the team, Fiona and Gwen weren't.  Fred knew Gwen liked quidditch, but not enough to play it and she was still learning.  George was anxious to see Fiona in the cheerleading outfits she told him about.  They walked down the hall with big grins on their faces.

"What are you two conspiring about now?" Angelina demanded, noticing their grins.

"Erm?" Fred mumbled, "Oh…we just have a good feeling about winning, that's all."

"Yeah, Angelina," George chimed in.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie groaned.  Ron and Harry exchanged glances and they stepped out to the field.  Katie looked up.  "Oh, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Not a problem," Angelina said, "we can still play if it does."

"I like the rain," Alicia admitted, taking a deep breath.

"Harry! Ron! Hey!" Ginny was in the sidelines.  She ran to them wearing a red vest and skirt with gold trim and a gold "Gryffindor Lions" on her vest, waving gold and red pompoms.  There were other Gryffindor girls behind her in the same outfit.  They were cheerleaders.  There was even some poor Gryffindor in a huge lion suit. The three female chasers groaned.  

Angelina turned to Katie, "cheerleaders.  They're never tough enough to be in the real game."

"Why didn't they just get a _real_ lion?" Fred asked George.

"Beats me," George shrugged, "if we lose, then the lion could eat the opposing team."

"Ginny, what are you wearing?" Ron demanded.  "Put something on!"

"They're cheerleading outfits," Ginny said, touching her skirt.  "You like?"

"I wonder where Fiona and Gwen are," Fred said, looking at the Ravenclaw sidelines.  There were a few 3rd and 4th year Ravenclaw cheerleaders, but he didn't seen Gwen or Fiona.

Ginny locked her eyes with Harry.  "Good luck, Harry.  I'll be rooting for you."  She quickly kissed his cheek, bounced back putting her arm in the air, "Goooooo Gryffindor!" She joined the other cheerleaders.

Harry's lips spread into a grin and he pulled his hand to his cheek.

"Hey!" Ron muttered, "That's my sister!"

"Huh--what?"

Ron looked over the cheerleading squad.  "Where's Hermione?"

"Get real, Ron," Harry said, "Hermione's not the type."

Ron frowned, 'Don't I get a good luck kiss?' he thought and pictured Hermione in a cheerleading suit as they took the field.  He grinned somewhat and looked up at the stands.  He got a glimpse of Hermione in the stands talking to Seamus Finnigan.  He frowned again.  First Viktor Krum and now Seamus Finnigan.  If he had already asked her to the Yule Ball, he'd break his nose.

The Gryffindor Team stood across from the Ravenclaw team.  George and Fred gasped in shock.  There were two new beaters.

"Fiona?" George sputtered.

"G-Gwen?" Fred stammered.

The Martingale twins smiled as if this was normal.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey George."

George and Fred exchanged looks.  They suddenly felt very, very nervous.  Something was not right.

 Madam Hooch stood between the two teams.  "Now, I want a clean game, both of you.  Good luck to both teams.  Now mount your brooms, please."

The two teams mounted their brooms.  Fred and George caught peculiar looks on the Martingale twin's faces. They noticed their brooms were Moontrimmers.  The advantage of a Moontrimmer was that they could reach high altitudes and remain controllable too.  The Weasley twins gulped and the Martingale twins seemed to take delight in this, their eyes sparkling. 

There was a soft breeze and then a light sprinkle.  

Then the game started.  Fred and George took their positions and Alicia Spinnet was off with the quaffle.  She came close to scoring, when--WHAM!--she was hit by a bludger and fell off her broom.  Lucky for her, Angelina and Katie came to her rescue and resumed the game.

"You all right, Alicia?" Angelina asked, handing her broom.

"Yeah," she muttered back.  

Fred caught Gwen twirling her bat and winking.  It happened so fast that he didn't even see her do it.

Alicia Spinnet, now ticked off, joined the other chasers and swarmed around to form the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, an arrowhead pattern to force other players aside.  With Alicia in the middle, Angelina on her right and Katie at her left, they headed to the goal posts.

But little did the Gryffindors know, or even the Ravenclaws, that Fiona and Gwen were exceptional beaters.  They got on both sides of the formation and hit a bludger at the same time.  The two bludgers hit Angelina and Katie and they both knocked into Alicia.  This gave time for the Ravenclaw chasers to take hold of the quaffle and score.

Now in the middle of the game, the light sprinkle became a drizzle.  The sky became darkened with clouds but the game went on.

"That's the Dopplebeater defense!" Fred cried, recognizing the move.

"They're like animals!" George muttered.

Fred followed Gwen to hit a bludger in her direction.  Gwen heard the sound of the bludger coming behind her and without even looking back, she swung her bat behind her and it nearly hit Fred in the face, had he not ducked in time.

His eyes were wide with shock, as well with amazement.  "Bludger Backbeat!" he blurted, impressed.

"Fred, wake up!" George shouted.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

Fiona passed George and winked at him. "Hi, Georgie!"  

"Oh, hi, Fiona."  George stopped and grinned and he was knocked off his broom, as he wasn't paying attention to the bludger that was headed right for him.

"George?" Fred mumbled. "You're such a goon."

"Hey, Fred--" Gwen called, "look alive!"  She hit a bludger with both hands around her bat and it flew to Fred.

"Oh no, this is going to hurt!" Fred gasped and the bludger hit him in the chest and he fell next to his brother.

"Hi, Fred," George said rather unkindly, "Nice to see you drop in."

"Shut up, George!" Fred spat.  They were both in a mud pile and the rain was getting worse.  They heard thunder.

He looked up at Gwen and Fiona.  A bludger was headed under Fiona's broom and she did something that was totally amazing and dangerous.  With no hands on her broom, but her legs locked around it, just hanging by her knees, she spun underneath her broom and smacked the bludger into the crowd and came up on her broom and smiled at George.

Everyone in the crowd gasped and scattered.  George blinked.  "How--how did she?  How did she do that without falling down?"

"She had to have used some kind of sticking charm," Fred said, "had too, no one could do that."

The girls hit a bludger again in fancy movements, none that Fred and George ever seen before.  They bounced the bludgers off their bats, flew in 360 degrees on their brooms and hit two bludgers to the Gryffindor team and crowd and almost got it into the Ravenclaw crowd.  All Fred and George could do was lay on the grass, staring in disbelief.  Their impeccable beater skill bought the chasers of the Ravenclaw team to score points with the quaffle.

Then, unbeknownst to Harry, as he was searching for the snitch, both bludgers were headed toward him at top speed at either side of him.  Cho took her concentration off of looking for the snitch herself and looked in Harry's direction.  She gasped then raised her voice.

"Harry, watch out!" she warned.

The Weasley twins noticed the bludgers too.  "Harry, watch out!"

Ron warned his friend of the bludgers.  So did the three chasers.   The students of Gryffindor stood up in the stands and hollered.

"HARRY, WATCH OUT!"

"MR. POTTER, DO LOOK AT WHAT'S HEADING FOR YOU!" Madam Hooch shouted, her hands around her mouth.  She blew on his whistle as hard as she can ten times.

Ginny screamed and covered her eyes wither pompoms.  "I can't look!" she began to sob.

Harry heard the warnings from his teammates and fellow Gryffindors.  But he heard something else, two things whizzing in his directing.  He looked at his left, a bludger--then his right--another bludger, but underneath him, her heard something else.  He looked down--the snitch!  He began to reach for the snitch, but too late.  The bludgers smacked into him and dove to the ground in a corkscrew motion and hit the ground with a thud, his firebolt rolled away from him. He was his back; his left hand was sprawled out to the side, bent in a funny position, but his right hand was closed in a fist on top of his chest.  His legs looked okay and didn't appear to be broken.

Cho flew down to him followed by the members of both teams and Madam Hooch.  They circled around him.  The Martingale twins dropped their bats and put on very concerned, quite guilty faces.  Madam Hooch shook her head at Harry's position.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear us?" she asked.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Cho asked.  "Can you move?"

Ron bent down with his hands on his knees, "Oi! Harry! Wake up!"

Harry opened eyes.  "Uh-wha?"  

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Katie Bell shouted to the stands.  "Hurry!"

"Okay, Harry, do you know where you are?" George asked.

Harry blinked and looked around at all the faces looking down at him.  "The quidditch field?"

Fred spun around with his arms up in the air, a grin on his face.  "He's okay, folks!  He knows where he is!  Harry is just fine!"

Another Gryffindor Cheerleader grabbed a sobbing Ginny.  "Ginny, look!"

"And I never got to tell him--" she wailed.

"Ginny, look!  Harry's all right!" 

"What?" she pulled down her pompoms, revealing her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Harry!  He's all right!"

"Harry?" she looked in Harry's direction where the crowd of people was around him.  She dropped her pompoms. "Harry!" she shouted.  She ran up to him and pushed Cho and Ron out of her way.  "Let me through--Harry!" she fell down next to him, her arms and face on his chest.  "Oh, Harry!  You're all right! Thank God!"  She began to sob again.  Harry tried lifting his left arm to pat her head, but his arm but it hurt too badly.   Harry resorted to talking to her.

"Of course I'm all right," Harry said, grimacing as he tried to sit up.  She pulled him up.  He forced a grin and opened his right hand.  "Look."

Ginny sniffed and focused on the golden-winged object in his hand.  "Oh Harry!  You did it!  You caught the snitch!"

Madam Hooch gasped, "Excellent work!" she picked up the snitch and waved it to the crowd. "Potter caught the snitch!  GRYFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindors exploded in a standing ovation as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff paused a moment clapped too to show good showmanship.  All the Slytherins groaned and booed and hissed. 

"You got it!" Ron shouted with glee and pulled up Harry's injured arm.  "Yes!"

"AAAAAUUUGHHH!  MY ARM! RON! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Drop that poor boy's hand!" Madam Pomfrey commanded, coming onto the field.  

Ron dropped his arm quickly, as if it was a hot knife and Harry's arm hit the ground.

"Ow!" Harry winced, "Ron!"

Ginny helped Harry to his feet.  "Can I help him to the hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.

"Well---" she began.

Ginny's lip trembled and her eyes went big in begging.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and he nodded.

"All right."

"You're going to be all right, Harry," Ginny insisted as she smoothed his hair. "You lucky you didn't get killed.  Are you sure nothing else hurts?  How about your head?"  She let Harry lean on her as she walked behind Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing.

"All right, I want you to go back to your locker rooms and hit the showers," Madam Hooch said and eyed the twins who were both covered in mud, "especially you two, Mr. Fred and George Weasley"

"Yes."  They said in unison.  They walked past Gwen and Fiona.

"Good game, guys," Gwen said.

"Yeah. You guys played well," Fiona nodded.

"Where did you learn how to do those moves?" George asked.

"The Dopplebeater defense!  The Bludger backbeat!" Fred gasped, "and that--that--"

"That thing when you spun underneath your broom," George asked frantically, "how did you do that, Fiona? I'd never seen that before?"

"I didn't' teach you the Dopplebeater defense!" Fred exclaimed.

The girl's shrugged.

"I guess we're just fast learners," they said and walked by them.

The twins went to the showers.  George took off his shoe and through it at the back Fred's head as he was pulling off his pads.

"Ow!  George!" Fred grumbled, "What did you do that for?"

"This whole thing is your fault!" he spat, pulling off his other shoe and throwing it at his brother again, which Fred blocked.  "If you hadn't _tutored_ your girlfriend, we wouldn't be in this mess!  You taught her and she taught Fiona and they kicked our hides!"

"Hey, I didn't teach her those moves, okay?" Fred demanded, taking off his shirt.  "She had to have learned them from somewhere else!  Hey, we won, didn't we?  Harry caught the snitch, don't worry about it!"

"Yeah, and he broke his arm too!" George pulled off his shirt.  "And Ravenclaw did score a lot of points!"

"Well, yell at Ron about it, not me!" Fred said, "He's the keeper!  It's his job that the other team doesn't make points with the quaffle."

Hearing what Fred said as Ron stepped into the locker room, he stepped right back out and decided to shower at the other boy's room before things got more ugly.

"Oh, I saw Ron!" George shot back, "he blocked some of them!  But it doesn't matter.  Those girls are out to get us. I know it!  They're up to something."

"Oh come on, George," Fred said, "don't be crazy.  What could they be planning?  They're Ravenclaws, not Slytherins."

"Something was weird about that gum Fiona gave me," George said.

"Relax, you're being paranoid," Fred took off his shoes. "Get a grip.  We still won."

George tackled his brother to the ground and they started wrestling like a couple of monkeys.  

"George, let go!"

"I'm serious, Fred!"

"I think that gum Fiona gave you fried your brain!"

They rolled around a few times and tired themselves out.  They lay flat on their backs, breathing.

"Those girls are better beaters than us," George said. "Something's not right.  Did you see those moves?  They play like pros!"

"All right, I hate to admit it," Fred said, "but Gwen does have quite a beater's arm--two of them!  But it's not like they're our rivals, you know.  So what if they're better beaters than us?  We make better jokes than them and better pranks.  There's no way that they'll open a joke shop or anything like that."

"Yeah, you're right, Fred," George said, "Fiona's just so, well, you know, _innocent._  Like Ginny but she's not our sister.  No way would she, oh, I don't' know, steal our wands and make us look for them."

"Yeah, and Gwen wouldn't do that either," Fred agreed, picking up a towel,  "She may have a strong arm but not a dirty mind."

The boys took a shower and they sung silly songs and told each other a joke or two.   Though the noise of the water and their voices, they didn't hear the small squeak of the door, two girls trying to keep their giggles down, soft whispers and footsteps and the door closing again.  

They stepped out of the shower stalls and towel dried their hair then put the towels around their waists.

"Hmm, have you seen my clothes?" George asked.

"What?" Fred said.

"Fred--this is not funny, what have you done with my clothes?"

"I didn't take your clothes, George!" Fred spat.  "Mine are gone too--you took them!"

"How can that happen?" George demanded, "I was in the stall right next you, you prat!"

"And you acuse _me_ of taking your clothes?"

They stood for a moment.  

"It had to have been Peeves then," George said.

"Yeah, if that guy wasn't already did, I'd kill him!"

"Yo, Peeves, give us back our clothes!" George called.  "We don't have time for this!"

Peeves appeared, "It wasn't me guys--whoa!" He put his hands over his eyes. "Cover up!"

"We're wearing towels!" George and Fred exclaimed.

"Oh," Peeves said, "but I didn't take your clothes.  I'm _only _one poltergeist and there's to many people for me to terrorize."

"Then who did it?" 

"What, I can't be everywhere at once."

George and Fred looked skeptical.  "Peeeeeeeves!  Where are our clothes?"

"I'm serious!  I didn't take your clothes!  Why would I do that to a fellow prankster?" He asked.  "You know, you guys would make great poltergeists when you pass on.  Then we could play jokes on everyone together.  What fun that will be!  This is too much work for me!"

Fred and George exchanged glances.  However, they weren't too excited at the idea of being fellow poltergeists with Peeves.

"He's right," George said, "Peeves left us alone in the middle of our first year and moved on to the other first years."

"You see?"

"Sorry, Peeves," Fred said.  "But we'd really like our clothes.  Are you sure you don't know who took them?"

Peeves shook his head.  "I was breaking dishes in the kitchen."

George and Fred groaned.  "Well all right.  Thanks, Peeves."

"I'll just go back to whatever I was doing," Peeves said, "I hope you find your clothes and when you do, just let me know and I'll take theirs away for you if you'd like."

"Yeah, thanks," George said and Peeves floated up through the next floor.

"Well, maybe Ron took them," Fred said.  George and Fred walked out of the locker rooms.  They could hear laughter coming from down the hall.  They followed the laughter and gasped.

Their clothes--underwear, pants, shirts, socks and robes--were hanging from the ceiling near the stairway.  A huge crowd of students, mostly girls were laughing like crazy.  Not only that, but their clothes were pink.  Peeves was laughing.

"Peeves!" Fred and George gasped.

"Oh," Peeves said, "sorry, but I thought it was just a good joke.  I couldn't have thought of something better.  Well, at least you've found your clothes!  HA-HA-HA!"

The girls looked at the wet twins, holding onto their towels as though they felt suddenly naked.  They laughed only harder and pointed at them.  Lee Jordan walked by.

"I wonder what you guys did to deserve this," he said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Lee!" George said.  "It's not funny!"

Lee bit his lip to keep from laughing.  "You're right, it's not--" but he failed and started laughing at his two best friends, "IT'S HILAROUS!"  He backed away before he had a heart attack from laughing.

"Oh, this just great," George groaned, "someone just hex me now."

"I'd never thought Lee would laugh at us," Fed said, "I mean, we'd made him laugh but--"

"Who would do this?" George asked, "I thought everyone thought we were funny?"

"Apparently they think someone is funnier," said a girl's voice behind them.

"Fiona?" George gasped.  They spun around to see Fiona and Gwen, with concerned, far-from-laughing-or-cracking-a-smile faces.  

"Hey, you look pretty good, Fred," Gwen said with a wink.

"Oh, hey, thanks," Fred said. "You have any idea who did this?"

"Not a clue," she replied.

"My poor Georgie," Fiona said, pouting her lips, her palms on her boyfriend's face, "you must feel humiliated.  After all this time putting being the joker and now the joke's on you, huh?"

"Uh-huh," George muttered.

"We'll get them down for you," Gwen said, pulling down out her wand, "and change them back the way they were."

"Yeah, you're out boyfriends, right?" Fiona asked, pinching George's cheek.  She took out her wand too.  They pointed their wands at their clothes, made them levitate down to George and Fred and changed them from pink to their true colors.

"Now you guys go to your house and change," Gwen said.  "We'll see you later."

"Thanks, girls," Fred said.  

Fiona kissed George's cheek.  "Bye Georgie."

"Later, Fiona."

The Weasley twins walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower and when they were out of sight, Fiona and Gwen snickered and buckled forward in laughter.  Another girl noticed them.

"Hey, you--you did this?" she asked.

Gwen nodded.  "Yup--but don't' tell them, okay?"

"But they're your boyfriends!" exclaimed another.

"It was just a test to see if we were funny," Fiona said between giggles.  "So, you think we're funny?"

The girls laughed, "Funny? That was hilarious and brilliant!  You two played an awesome prank, but not just on anyone, but your boyfriends!  They didn't even know!  I love it!"

"You girls are really funny.  I mean, even more than Fred and George!"

"And they're funny!"

"You are even better beaters than they are!"

"Are you going to make a joke shop too?"

"Yup," the twins said together.  

"Wow!"

"Our boyfriends aren't the _only_ ones with a dream to make a joke shop."

Peeves appeared, "You _did_ this?"

"Oh, go away, Peeves," grumbled a Hufflepuff prefect.

"Who's he?" Fiona asked.

"He's the poltergeist."

Peeves chuckled, "Not bad.  You girls would make fine poltergeists one day.  Keep it up."

"Wow, a compliment from Peeves," said a third year.  "That's not likely."

"PEEVES!" roared the bloody baron's voice from the Slytherin house.

"Uh-oh, it's the Baron," Peeves groaned and vanished.

Fiona sighed and wiped a tear from laughing, "we'd better get back to our house, come on, Gwen!"

The two twin girls walked to Ravenclaw house, hearing the praise from the other students.  They had more tricks up their sleeves than the Weasley twins and they wouldn't know what hit them when they open their jokes shop.

**Next Chapter: Now It's Personal**


	4. Now It's Personal

**Welcome to Hogwarts 4**

**Now It's Personal**

"The look on Fred's face was priceless," Gwen said, breathless from laughing.  "I'd like to see them pull a prank like that."

"Yeah," Fiona said.  "It was better than those other ones we made in Wolfington until we were kicked out."

Cho Chang was headed for the dorms to get something off her bed and stopped when she heard the voices.  'Kicked out?' she thought, pressing her head to the door.  'I knew they were lying!'

"Way better than the time we started that fire and rummaged around the castle while everyone was outside," Gwen recalled.  "That was so much fun. We set so many traps in that place in just minutes."

"Too bad Headmistress Kizell spotted us," Fiona groaned, "and kicked us out."

The twin girls sighed.  

"Hey, it's all right," Gwen said, "It's fun to experiment in a new place.  Set in our roots.  I almost couldn't believe Headmaster Dumbledore let us attend.  But I heard that the man let a lycanthrope attend this school one time."

"And people already like us," Fiona added, "Fred and George won't know what hit 'em.  They'll be sorry that they ever dared to take away our dream.  We even have the perfect spot picked out for a joke shop!  They _won't_ get away with this!"

"Of course not, dear sister," Gwen said.  "We've worked too hard for this.  Even if we have to fight them, battle who's better at pranks, we'll see who wins.  We'll make the best practical joke for the century and the Weasley twins will be laughing stocks for the whole school!  Hahahahaha!"

Cho bit her lip and turned away from the door.  "I've got to tell someone!"

*****

Ginny never left Harry's side for the two days Harry was in the hospital wing.  She was always making sure he was comfortable more than Madam Pomfrey.  "How's your arm, Harry?" Ginny asked.  "Any better?"

"Yeah," he replied with a wince.

"How can you catch the snitch in such risky situations?"

"Just lucky, I guess," he shrugged.

Harry caught a flash of someone in the doorway.  "Cho?" 

Cho stepped back to the doorway, gasping.  "Hey--have you seen George or Fred lately?"

"No," Harry said, "sorry."

Ginny cleared her throat and stood up in front of Harry.  She didn't like having to compete for Harry's heart with Cho Chang.  Everyone knew that she went to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory and unfortunately Voldemort killed him.  Now, Cho might turn to Harry and Ginny wasn't going to stand for it. But Ginny decided to be civil until she saw a true sign that Cho Chang was after her Harry.

"They're probably blowing up toilets again," she suggested.  "Is there a problem?"

"Let's hope not," Cho replied.  "I know who stole their clothes.  It was Gwen and Fiona Martingale."

"Their girlfriends?" Ginny said, nearly laughing.  "Be serious, Cho, they'd never do that.  Fiona's a sweet girl and Gwen's just too cool to do something like that."

"I'm not kidding," Cho insisted, "I heard them talking about it!"

"Right," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  'She's just trying to steal Harry away from me with this outrageous story!' 

"You believe me, don't you, Harry?" Cho asked.

"Well--I--I--" he mumbled.  

"Don't listen to her, Harry," Ginny said.

"Madam Pomfrey, Cho's bothering Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Out, out!" Madam Pomfrey said, pushing Cho out of the hospital wing.  "This boy needs his rest!"

"I wasn't bothering him!"  Cho insisted.

"Uh, bye, Cho," Harry muttered, sitting up and Ginny laid him back down.

"Relax, Harry," Ginny said, "you need your rest!"

Harry blinked.  She was once a shy girl who ran away from him whenever they were in the same room.  She'd obviously got over that.  He somehow wished now that she was the young shy girl.

*****

Cho stumbled out of the hospital wing and groaned.  "Fine…I'll just find Hermione.  I bet she's in the library."  Sure enough, there she was.  "Hey, Hermione."

"Cho, hi," Hermione said, taking her eyes off her page for a second.  

"There's something you should know," Cho said, "I know who stole Fred and George's clothes and hung up in the hallway."

"Who?"

"Their girlfriends."

Hermione wrinkled her nose.  "But--they're so nice!  That's unbelievable!"

"Then you should hear the stuff I heard from them earlier," Cho said.  "They were bragging about it in the dorms.  They're pretty sneaky girls.  You thought the Weasley twins played pranks?  These girls are like criminals! They weren't transferred here from Wolfington, they were expelled!"

"What did they do?"

"They burned their school to set traps around it," Cho explained.  "These girls are professionals!"

"Shh!" Madam Pince hushed.

"Sorry!" Cho and Hermione cried.

"I told Ginny about it but she didn't believe me."  Cho said in a hushed whisper.

"Was she with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why, yes."

"That's why." Hermione said, "she probably thought you'd try to steal Harry away when she went to find her brothers."

"Let's go find Fred and George," Cho said, "They've got to know about this!"

"They're probably still in Gryffindor Tower," Hermione guessed standing up, "I'll go tell them.  Thanks, Cho."

"Anytime."

*****

"Whoever stole our clothes?" Fred wondered.   

"I never been so insulted in my life." George said.

"George, Fred!" Hermione cried, bursting though the room.  "There's something important I've got to tell you!  You won't believe what Cho Chang told me."

"What?" they demanded.

"It was Gwen and Fiona," she gasped.  "They did it!"

"Did what?"

"They stole your clothes and dyed them pink!"

"Our girlfriends?" Fred asked, "Oh, come on, Hermione, they'd never do that."

"I'm serious, Cho heard them bragging about it earlier today.  And there's more," Hermione continued, "they weren't just transferred from Wolfington, they were _kicked out!_"

"Kicked out?" Fred mumbled.

"What do you mean they were kicked out?" George questioned.

"They're professional pranksters," Hermione said, "they started a fire at the school and while everyone was outside, they hid traps inside the school!  Who knows what else they did!"

"Whoa, that's impressive," George gasped, "why didn't we ever think of that?"

"George," Fred mumbled and shook his head.  "Are you sure you heard what you heard?  Cho might have heard wrong.  She never liked Gwen and Fiona anyway."

"That's right!" George shouted.  "She probably just made it up to make them look bad."

"George, don't you remember the gum Fiona gave you?" Hermione asked.  "It made your whole mouth change colors!"

"So? I kind of liked it."

"They're better beaters than you are too!" Hermione cried.  "They must've been beaters in Wolfington."

"Okay, maybe, but they'd just wouldn't do something like that," Fred said.  "They took our clothes down and changed them back."

"Because they didn't want you to think it was them," Hermione muttered.  "They're smart, they're Ravenclaws!"

"Exactly! Ravenclaws are clever people!" George exclaimed, "they're not Slytherins so stop talking about our girlfriends like that, Miss Perfect!"

"I'm serious!"

George and Fred rolled their eyes as they stepped out of the tower into the hall.  "Let's go find Gwen and Fiona."  As they were walking down the hall, they heard someone chuckle.

"Why, isn't it the two Pink Princes?" 

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy with his two goons.  

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Fred demanded.

"Heard about your little incident," Draco said.  "So someone stole your clothes, colored them pink and hung them up in the middle of the hall, eh?"

"It was you!" George shouted.  "You took our clothes!"

"I should've known!" Fred said.  

"Me? Oh-no-no!" Draco began, "It wasn't me.  The real culprit--or should I say, _culprits--_were the two people would be the last people you'd expect."

"Oh?"

"They were--"

Before Draco could finish, he slapped his hand on the back of his neck and started to shiver.  "What's--what's the matter with me?  I'm so cold!"

"Oh, don't feel so good all of a sudden, Draco?" Fred questioned.

"And itchy and---achoo!"

"Looks like he caught what you had, Fred," George said.

Draco began scratching himself as he sneezed loudly over and over.  Crabbe and Goyle looked at him in concern.

"Don't just stand there, you ach-fools!  Take me to the hospital wing!"

George and Fred started laughing.  Crabbe and Goyle took their sneezing and itchy friend to the hospital wing.

"This is wonderful!" Fred exclaimed.  "I was waiting for Draco to get a piece of his medicine."

Gwen and Fiona were looking at what just took place around a corner.

"That was close," Gwen whispered to Fiona.

"He almost blew our cover," Fiona muttered.

"Hey girls!" Fred exclaimed, "they you are, we've been looking for you!"

Fiona made a little squeak and they walked up their boyfriends.

"Hi George!" Fiona said and put her arms around him.  "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better!" he cried.  "That sneak Malfoy is getting his just deserts!"

"Oh?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, turns out whatever I had--Malfoy's getting it," Fred said.  "Oh, I can't wait until that part when he goes blind!"

"I hope all those nasty Slytherins catch it," Fiona muttered.

"Oh, Fiona, I wouldn't expect you to say something like that," George said, "even on the Slytherins."

"But they're so cruel and mean and, and--just awful!" 

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture," said Pansy Parkinson.

"If you're looking for Draco," Fred said, "he's going blind in the hospital wing."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.  "I don't believe you and anyway, I have you know, that it was your girlfriends here that stole your clothes and turned them pink!"

Fiona gasped. 

"You lie!" George shouted, "Fiona would never do such a thing, wouldn't you do, Fiona?"

Fiona shook her head, "No, Georgie."

"And Gwen here is just too cool to do something like that," Fred added.

"Oh, just ask anyone who was there," Pansy said. "These two were laughing so hard that the pictures almost fell off the wall the other day!

"Hermione told us that already," Fred said, "said she heard it from Cho."

"For once that Mudblood is right," Pansy muttered.

"You take that back!" Gwen growled.  "Before Malfoy is in serious trouble!"

"Gwen….shh!" Fiona hushed, her finger to her lips. "Don't--"

"You know what's wrong with Malfoy?" George asked.

"I'm warning you," Gwen said lowly, pushing her finger in Pansy's face, "do not call Hermione a mudblood in my presence ever again…or other muggle-born people here for that matter!"

"Especially when they're not here to defend themselves," Fiona said, "You're so low!"

"Oh, you're muggle-born, aren't you?" Pansy questioned.

"So what if we are?" Fiona hissed.

"That won't matter until I take a bat to your head!" Gwen screamed.

"I didn't know you girls were muggle-born," George said.

"Wow!  That's awesome!" Fred said, "our family loves muggles and--"

"Look, Miss Piggy Parkinson," Fiona said, "you don't want to make us mad.  You see, we had a reputation back in Wolfington and if you cross us, you'll end up like Malfoy."

"Wait a minute here," Fred mumbled, "I think Malfoy didn't all of a sudden get sick."

"You might want to go see him before it gets worse," Fiona muttered.

"What, what are you talking about?" Pansy asked.

"Excuse us, boys," Gwen said as Fiona and Gwen cornered in on Pansy.

"Uh, sure," Fred mumbled.

"Now listen up," Fiona said in a harsh whisper, "you tease _anyone_ in this school, especially muggle-borns, we'll do something worse to you."

"See this?" Gwen pulled out the chill & itch sticker from out of her robes, "this sticker will make anyone get the chills and start to itch like they were covered in army ants.  But they can do more than that."

"Like what?" Pansy asked, trying to hide her anxiousness

"Sneezing.  Numbness, even blindness."

"And this little thing is why Mr. Malfoy is the hospital wing right now." Fiona added.

"I'm going to make sure you girls get expelled!" Pansy threatened.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Fiona asked. "And how do you expect Professor Dumbledore to believe you?  We may not have been here that long, but we know what Slytherins are like.  He'll just think you're trying to make the new girls look bad."

"And if you do tattle," Gwen said, "We'll stick this little patch on you…or we'll find another way to pay you back."

"You wouldn't…" Pansy mumbled.

"Oh, yes, we would."  The twin girls chanted.

There was a scream from down the hall.  It was no doubt Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Pansy cried, running to the sound.  "Oh no! Draco!"

Both pair of twins followed Pansy to the hospital wing where there was a screaming Draco on the bed.  Harry, still recovering from his broken arm, looking surprised but also pleased.

"Oh, what's the matter, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Shut up, Potter! I cant' see!"

"Sorry to hear that," Harry muttered.

"It's the same thing that happened to you, Fred," Madam Pomfrey said, "Chills, sneezing, itching, numbness and now blindness. But I can't find the cause of it."

"It was you, Potter!" Draco wailed.  "You hexed me somehow!"

"How could he if his arm was broken?" Ginny demanded in Harry's defense.  "I never left his side since the quidditch game yesterday."

"The symptoms left you quickly, Fred," George recalled.

"That's probably because I'm tougher than he is," Fred wisecracked.

"I have…a very sharp pain in the back of my neck Madam Pomfrey."  Draco winced.

"That's because you are one, Malfoy," Harry said under his breath.

Gwen and Fiona got quite tense, but tried hard not let it show as Madam Pomfrey went to check his neck.

"Let's have a look," she said, reaching to the back of his neck and she discovered the patch.  "Hmm, what's this?"

She pulled it off and Malfoy moaned in pain.

"What is that, Madam Pomfrey?" Fiona asked, trying to be innocent. She nudged Gwen.

"Oh, yes, could that be what was hurting him--and--and possibly Fred before?" Gwen added.

"It must be," Madam Pomfrey replied.  "I wonder how this got on Draco's neck.  And Fred's."

Fiona and Gwen looked at Pansy as if to say, 'you spill, you chill.' 

Pansy looked awfully nervous and swallowed, "Who knows?"

"How do you feel now, Draco?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"My sight is coming back," Draco mumbled.

"I think I should keep you hear for a few days," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No!  I don't want to stay here next to Potter!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't want to stay here longer either, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.  "And my arm is feeling better now than it did."

"Mr. Potter's arm is almost healed," Madam Pomfrey said.  "He can leave tomorrow morning."

"Good," both Draco and Harry said in unison.

"Oh, it's almost time for dinner," Fred said. "Let's go, George, I'm starving!"

"Me too," George said, he looked at his girlfriend, "shall we?"

"Love too!" Fiona chirped, taking his arm.  She glanced over at Pansy, "We'll be seeing you, Pansy."

"Yes," Gwen added, eyeing her mischievously, as she put her hand around Fred's elbow, "see you later."

Pansy gulped as the four left the hospital wing.  

*****

"You were so wrong about Fiona and Gwen, Hermione," Fred said, putting potatoes on his plate.  

"Yes, I think you owe us an apology," George added.  "Our girlfriends too."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You know, accusing our girlfriends of taking our clothes, dying them pink and hanging them up so everyone could see them."  Fred said.  "You'd really think we'd believe that?"

"And they'd do such a thing?" George asked.  "Why must everyone give the new girls a hard time?"

"I didn't believe at first, either," Hermione said, "but Cho wouldn't lie about something like that.  I know that she probably doesn't like them but--"

"It's not true," George insisted.  "Pansy Parkinson even accused them of doing it.  But it's not true."

"Yeah.  They're muggle-born just like you, Hermione," Fred said, "and I have you know that when Pansy called you a mudblood behind your back, Gwen got very angry."

"They, they are?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know all what they told Pansy," Fred said, "but it sure scared the heck out of her."

"So let's have a bit more respect for the new girls, shall we?" George asked.

"But still…who could've done it?"

"What I'd like to know is why you were talking to Seamus Finigan at the game," Ron muttered, jealous.

"I was just talking to him, Ron," she said, rolling her eyes, "why should it matter?"

"Is he taking you to the Yule Ball?"

"What?" she gasped, "Ron, that's a month a way!"

"Oh, that reminds me," George said, "we ought to ask Gwen and Fiona to the ball right now, before someone else does."

"But yu're dating them, aren't you?" Ron asked.  "I don't think anyone will try asking them to the ball if you're--"

Two boys from the Hufflepuff table ran to the Ravenclaw table where Fiona and Gwen were sitting.

"Oh no!  Those two are going to ask our girls to the ball!" Fred exclaimed, standing up to walk to the Ravenclaw table.

"Excuse me," one of the Hufflepuff asked, "is it true?  You're the ones who took Fred and George Weasley's clothes?"

"Where did you hear that?" Gwen asked.

"Well, our sister told us that you did," he said, pointing to his table and the girl waved.

"No, that wasn't us," Fiona said.

Nearly Headless Nick appeared, "Oh, don't lie, madams.  I saw you."

"Saw them what?" George asked.  

"These two ladies were the one who stole your clothes and dyed them pink," Nearly Headless Nick replied, "my Graduating Gryffindors."

"Wh-what?!" Fred exclaimed.  "It's true then!  You really did steal our clothes?"

"How could you?" George demanded, "Why, Fiona?  After we defended you?  How could you walk right into our locker room while we were showering, take our clothes--hey, just what all did you see?"

"What did you see?" Fred asked with more emphasis.

"Oh, I confess, Georgie!" Fiona cried, "but--but it was an accident!"

"An accident?" George questioned.

"Yes, we only wanted to clean your clothes, you see," Fiona said, "and fix the holes in them and--and--we accidentally turned them pink!" she started to sob.  "We didn't' mean too!"

"I think there were something wrong with our wands," Gwen said, trying to stay calm, "so we went to go run a few tests on them."

"But how did they get up in the main hall?" Fred asked.

"That we didn't do," Gwen said.  "Someone must've taken them while we went to get our wands checked.  Then when we came back…your clothes were in the great hall!  Honestly, Freddy, we didn't do it!"

"But our sister told us you really did it," the boy said, "Because you wanted to be funny.  She said you were laughing."

"You were laughing?" George asked.

"Okay, even though it may haven't been funny for you," Gwen admitted, "it was kind of funny, at leapt a little bit.  Everything was all pink.  I guess we just got over the shock of our wands malfunctioning.  We didn't want to laugh in front of you."

"Our mother told us laughing at our selves will help us learn from our mistakes," Fiona said innocently, "You know, so we won't feel so bad."

"Could you ever forgive us?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, of course we can!" Fred said, chuckling.  "We've made some mistakes of our own."

"I knew you wouldn't do such a thing, Fiona," George said.

"That's not true!" Cho snapped.  "I heard you girls talking in the dorms!  You were kicked out from Wolfington, not transferred!"

"Cho!  How could you say that?" George demanded.  "They couldn't have been expelled from Wolfington!  No way!"

"They're just lying to you two," Cho insisted, "don't believe anything they say!"

"Come on," Fred said, "you can eat with us at the Gryffindor table if you want to."

"Yeah," George added.

"It's all right, Fred," Gwen said.  

"We're almost done," Fiona said.  "We'll talk to you after dinner."

"You sure?"

"Positive."  Both girls said.

"Okay."

The Weasley twins went back to the Gryffindor table to finish their dinner.  Gwen and Fiona sighed and exchanged glances.  That was very close, but being very clever girls, they can talk their way out just about everything.  But they can't hide their secret any longer.  Sooner or later, the whole school will know that the new girls are the best pranksters around.

**TBC**


	5. Playful Pranks

**Welcome To Hogwarts 5**

**Perfect Pranks**

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP._

Halloween was coming up and the Martingale twins were trying to find ways to crash the Halloween dinner.  

"Why won't we hex the food on the Slytherin table?" Gwen suggested.  "And they turn to pigs?"

Fiona shook her head, "no, as good as it sounds, I think they all look like pigs enough.  At least that Parkinson girl."

"Let in a troll, maybe?" 

"Someone let in a troll one of the years," Fiona said and shivered. "Besides, they're ugly beasts."

"That's right. And it turned out to be a teacher."  Gwen groaned, "It has to be something that will scare everyone, even the teachers."

"Hey, I know!" Fiona cried.  "I've got the perfect prank."

"What?"

"There are werewolves in the Forbidden Forest, right?" 

"More than just werewolves in those trees."

"We can scare everyone thinking that a werewolf left the forest and entered school grounds."

"How?"

"We go outside for a while and come back looking we were mauled by one."

"That's awfully risky," Gwen said.  "You sure everyone will buy it? What should we say to everyone?

"Trust me, sister, they'll buy it."

****  
During the Halloween dinner, the Weasley twins were doing the countdown to when their own Halloween prank was going to rise.  They hexed the Slytherin table's food to fly away from them once they touched the desert in the middle of the table.   Crabbe's hand was reaching for it.

"George, look," Fred said, "he's after it…take it…take it…"

There was a loud scream from outside the hall and Fiona and Gwen ran in with cuts on their body and torn robes.  Everyone stopped eating and stared at them.

"Help! Help!" Gwen shouted as Fiona sobbed hysterically.

"Gwen!" Fred gasped.

"Fiona!" George yelled and they ran to comfort their girlfriends. "What happened?"

"There's a werewolf out there!  It killed a unicorn!" Fiona cried.

"What were you girls doing outside?" Headmistress McGonagall demanded.  "Did you go into the forbidden forest?"

"No, Professor!" Gwen cried.  "We'd never go near that place.  The werewolf came out of the forest.  It was on school property!"

"We were just outside to look for a book I lost," Fiona explained.  "I do a lot of my reading outside, you see and we heard a unicorn crying.  We went to find the poor creature and a werewolf came close to the school!"

"Did you tell Hagrid?" Fred asked.  "He patrols the forbidden forest some times."

"No!" Fiona sobbed and turned into George's chest.

"The werewolf attacked us and we had no choice but to fight back," Gwen said.  "It hurt us pretty bad, but it's a good thing we were wearing our silver necklaces.  It ran back into the woods."

"You want us to take you to the hospital wing?" George asked.

"No, we'll be fine." Gwen said.  "We weren't bitten, just got a few scratches."

 "You girls got lucky," McGonagall said.  "Not many girls survive a werewolf attack, go back to your dorms, get cleaned up."

"Yes, Professor," Fiona mumbled.

"We'll walk with you," George suggested.

"Thank you," Gwen said and they left the dining hall with them.  Gwen and Fiona grinned each other and leaned against their boyfriends, listening to the terrified comments from the other students.

"A werewolf near the school?" Gasped a Hufflepuff first year.  "I want to go home now.

"I'm never leaving the school after dark," said another.

"That's it, I'm getting a silver wand." 

Cho looked over at Hermione.  They both knew that it was just a prank and that the girls weren't done yet.  What else would they cook up?

"We'll wait here in the hall for you, girls," Fred said, stopping at the Ravenclaw Entrance.

"Oh, Thanks, Freddy," Gwen said. "We'll be right back." The girls walked into the Ravenclaw common room and to the girl's dorms.

"Can you believe everyone's faces?" Fiona asked.

"Fred and George couldn't think of a better prank."  Gwen said with a grin, wiping off the fake blood from her arm.  "I bet this will go down in history.  No one's going to step outside for a while."

****

Days went by and it was becoming the holiday season.  Everyone was in the spirit, or almost everyone.  The Weasley twins were looking forward to taking their girls to the Yule ball. They told their mum about the girls and he sent them Weasley sweaters.  The Weasley twins were going through their presents for Christmas.

"Look at this, Fred," George said.  "Mum has something for the girls."

"No doubt they're Weasley sweaters," Fred mumbled.  "Maybe we shouldn't have told Mum about Fiona and Gwen."

"She's bound to find out sooner or later," George said.  "Let's go to breakfast.  I'm starving."

They left the common room just as Hermione was coming out of the girls' dormitory.  She saw the presents to Fiona and Gwen from Mrs. Weasley.

"I wonder what Mrs. Weasley has for them," she said and peaked into one of the packages.  "A Weasley sweater?"  Hermione got an idea.  She decided to give the Martingale twins a taste of their own medicine.  With a grin, she took out her wand and put a hex own both of the sweaters, resealed the packages neatly and went out of the common room for breakfast.  Halfway there, she saw George and Fred running back.

"The sweaters!" George cried, "I almost forgot!"

Hermione stifled a giggle and took her seat next to Ron.

Fred and George came back to breakfast with the gifts for Fiona and Gwen.  They went to their table as they sat down.

"Hi girls," Fred said.  "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Gwen replied.  "These for us?"

"Of course they are!" George exclaimed.

"Oh, Georgie!" Fiona cried, pecking his cheek and taking the present.  She opened it tactfully, slowly while Gwen ripped the paper off.  

"Why, a purple sweater," Gwen said, "and it has a 'pink' G on it."

"Mine's all pink!" Fiona cried, "and it has a purple F."

"Our mum made 'em," Fred explained, "she sends one every year."

"And you're wearing yours too," Gwen noted. "I know, after breakfast we'll get dressed and send your mum a picture of us wearing the sweaters!"

"I'd love to meet your mum," Fiona said, "She sounds like a nice lady!"

"She'll be here for graduation," George informed.

"Can't wait," Fiona said.

The Weasley twins went to the Gryffindor table to eat their breakfast while making eyes to their girlfriends and back.  The girls seated next to Fiona and Gwen kept saying how pretty their sweaters and that Mrs. Weasley was a very nice woman.

"You're very lucky," the girl across from Fiona said.  "The Weasley twins are so funny."

"I wish I were going to the Yule ball with them," grumbled another.

After breakfast, George and Fred left to get their picture taken.  The girl's stopped at the bathroom to change into the sweaters.

"What pretty sweaters," said a voice.

"Who said that?" Fiona asked a small voice.

"Relax, Fiona," Gwen muttered, "It's only Moaning Myrtle.  Hi Myrtle."

"Oh, Happy Christmas."

"Hi," Moaning Myrtle said.  "I'm guessing those sweaters are from Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes," Fiona said, feeling her sleeve. "I love pink."

"She got our colors right," Gwen said.  "Our own mother can't knit half this good."  Gwen scratched her arm.  "Oh, my arm itches.  We're going to get our picture taken and send it to Mrs. Weasley."

The girls walked out to meet their boyfriends.  The boys put their arms around them as they went to Hagrid's hut.

"Let's get Hagrid to take our picture," Fred said.

"Okay," Fiona said, "I want to play with the baby unicorns."

"How did he go about getting all those?" Gwen asked, "were they hurt?"

"Yeah.  He found them alone in the forbidden forest."

"Is it true that five years ago something was killing all of them?" Fiona questioned, "and drank their blood?"

"Who told you about that?" George demanded.

"Lots of people," Fiona replied. "It was the Dark Lord, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but we don't talk about him," Fred said. They walked out of the castle and up to Hagrid's hut.  He was feeding the baby unicorns.

"Oh, so cute!" Fiona shouted as she ran up, said a quick hello to Hagrid and picked up a baby unicorn.  The unicorn neighed and licked her face.  Fiona giggled. "oh, she's happy to see me."

"Hello, Hagrid," Gwen said.  "How are the unicorns? Any better?"

"Yes dey are," Hagrid replied, "but I should keep an eye on 'em before I free 'em.  Dey are too young to be alone."

"I want to take one home with me," Fiona said.  "Can I, Hagrid?"

"Well maybe if you get in the trade," Hagrid replied.  "But dey dun' like to be caged up.  A lot of magical creatures don't."

Fiona groaned.  She let out a gasp and scratched her back.  "Ooh!"

"What's wrong?" George asked.  

"My back itches!" she cried.  "My skin is so dry.  I hate the winter season."

"Let's get our picture taken," Gwen said, "I need to practice my beater maneuvers and Hagrid needs to left alone to help the unicorns."

"Your maneuvers are fine, Gwen."  Fred said.

"Still, I need to keep practicing."

"Okay, I'll take a picture of yeh with the baby unicorns," Hagrid said and Gwen gave him a camera.  "Why, this is an unusual camera."

"It's a muggle camera," Gwen said.  

"Ah, muggle born, aren't yah?"

Fiona and Gwen nodded.  The boys put an arm around the girls as they picked up an unicorn.  After Hagrid took the picture, both of the girls broke out in a fit of scratching.

"What's wrong?" Hagrid questioned.

"I'm itching all over!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Fiona cried.

"Should we go get Madam Pomfrey?" Fred suggested.

"No, I don't think it's that serious," Gwen said, scratching like crazy, "I think it's the…sweaters!"

"What kinda yarn did she use anyway?" Fiona asked.  

"Just…yarn.  It always keeps us warm and comfy," George said.  "It never made us itch."

"Then you must've put a hex on them, didn't you?" Gwen demanded.  "How could you play a trick like this on your girlfriends?"

"We didn't do it!" George and Fred cried.

"You lie! You did this as payback after taking your clothes and dying them pink, didn't you?" Fiona scowled.  "We told you we didn't do it. I thought you believed us!"

"We always knew you were innocent, girls," Fred said.  "We didn't put a hex on the sweaters."

"You can forget about the Yule ball, boys," Fiona said, "we're not going with you!  Come on, Gwen, let's go take these sweaters off before our skin turns all red!"

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Gwen added with a shout and the girls walked away scratching themselves.

Ginny saw them and went to say hi.  "Hi Gwen, Hi Fiona.  Nice sweaters."

"We hate 'em!" the girls roared.

"What, why?" Ginny asked.  

"Your no good brothers put an itching spell on the sweaters," Fiona retorted.  "The Yule Ball is off."

"They wouldn't do a thing like that."  Ginny said, "they haven't pulled one stunt since you two came here."

"I guess they decided to go back to their old tricks then," Gwen said and they walked to their house.  

Ginny felt something wasn't right.  'I know Fred and George wouldn't do that.  I think someone's trying to break them apart.'  She went looking for Hermione and found her next to the library talking to Cho Chang.

"Did it work?" Cho Chang asked.

"I believe so," Hermione said. "I saw Fiona scratch her arm."

Ginny gasped, 'So Hermione did it!  That's right, she declared that Fiona and Gwen were the ones who took their clothes!'

"They might be in my house cooking up another scheme," Cho said. "Remember on Halloween?  I think they played that as a joke.  Werewolves never came near the school before."

"I doubt the girls are done yet," Hermione said.  "They'll pull something bigger, I'm sure."

Cho nodded, "I'll go and see if they're there.  I hope Fred and George won't find out it was you that did it."

"They'll never know," Hermione said.

****

"Fiona, Gwen?" Cho called as she came to the Ravenclaw common room.  She found the girls putting anti-itch lotion all over their arms and backs.  There was a heavy red rash on the top of their bodies.  "Oh wow, what happened to you?"  She held back a laugh.  'Hermione's a genius.'

"It was those ruddy Weasley twins!" Fiona shouted. "They gave us these sweaters from their mother." She picked up her sweater and threw it down.  "They had an itch spell on them."

"Oh no, how awful," Cho said.  "How can I help?  Want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No thanks," Gwen muttered.  "It's not so bad now."

"Okay," Cho said and went up to her dorm, keeping the giggles under control.  'Those girls are as good as _expelled!' _

TBC


	6. Last Dance

**Welcome To Hogwarts 6**

**Last Dance**

_I do not own HP._

"Fred, George!" Ginny cried, running into the common room.  "I just saw Gwen and Fiona."

"We did not hex them!" Fred bellowed.  "Why didn't Gwen believe me?"

"It was Hermione," she said, "she must've found the sweaters and put the hexes on them."

"You sure?" George asked.

"Positive," Ginny replied, "I saw her in the library talking to Cho.  They're probably both in on this."

"Why would they do that?" George asked.  "Oh, I bet they're jealous."

"Well, Hermione and Cho never seemed to like them much."

"You think they'll believe us when we tell them?" Fred asked.

"We believed them when they said they didn't steal our clothes."  George said.

Hermione walked in the common room and hearing what Ginny was telling George and Fred, started to go back out.

"You come back here, Hermione!" Fred shouted.

"Uh, yeah, Fred?" she asked, turning around.  The three Weasley's walked up to her.  

"You put an itching hex on Fiona and Gwen's sweaters, didn't you?" Fred demanded.

"Oh, whatever gave you that idea?"  
"I heard you talking to Cho in the library," Ginny stated.  "I know you don't like them, but did you have to do a thing like that?"

"Okay, I did it," Hermione groaned, "but they deserved it! They stole your clothes.  Cho knows they were kicked out of Wolfington.  They might blow up Hogwarts unless we do something!"

"Would you stop?" George asked, "That can't be true!  Fiona's just too sweet and innocent."

"And Gwen is just too cool," Fred finished, "she's got better things to do with her time like quidditch!"

"At dinner we'll settle this," George said. "In the meantime, try to have some respect for Gwen and Fiona?"

"Yeah, they didn't do anything to you," Fred added.

Hermione sighed, "Okay, but you just keep your eyes open. Before the year's over, they're going to show their true colors."

****

When dinner came, George and Fred practiced and rehearsed their apologies and walked up to the Ravenclaw table.  Fiona and Gwen tried to ignore them.

"Fiona, Gwen, can we talk?" George requested.

"Oh, look, Gwen," Fiona muttered, "here come the Weasel Twins."

"We understand you're angry but it wasn't us who hexed your sweaters," Fred said. "Honest.  We didn't do it."

"You've got to believe us," George added.  "We left your sweaters in our house and someone from our house did it."

"Yeah, I do remember seeing the packages looking like they were already open," Fred said.

"Don't try talking yourselves out of this one," Gwen muttered.  "My whole back broke out in blisters."

"Oh my gosh, blisters?" Fred exclaimed.

"We didn't do it, girls. It was Hermione."

"She doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who'd do that," Fiona said.  

"Besides, how do you know it was her?" Gwen demanded.

Cho bit her lip.  Any moment now they'll know she was in on it.

Fred leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Ginny saw Hermione talking to Cho and Hermione told her that she did it. Hermione and Cho are trying to get you kicked out of Hogwarts.  They thik you were kicked out of Wolfington."

Gwen blinked, "are you serious?"

Fred nodded and Gwen whispered in Fiona's ear what Fred had just said.  Fiona smiled and hugged George.

"You're forgiven, Georgie!" she said.

"So, are we still on for the Yule Ball?" he asked.

"Why of course we are," Gwen said.  "There's really no one else here we'd rather go with.  We owe you an apology too. We shouldn't have blamed you for hexing our sweaters."

"Want us to reverse the spells?" Fred questioned.  "That is…if you still have the sweaters."

"We already did that," Fiona said.  "It was pink.  I couldn't just throw it away."

"Better get back to your table, fellas," Gwen said, "before your house leaves you nothing to eat.  We'll talk later, okay?"

Feeling ten times better, the boys went to their table to finish eating.  "Pass the potatoes, please."  Fred said.

"Oh, here," Ron groaned, pushing his plate to them. "You can have mine."

"What's the matter with you?" George demanded.

"He just found out that Seamus Finnigan is taking Hermione to the ball." Harry answered for him.  

"Tough break, Ron," Fred said.  "Too bad you're not as lucky as us."

"Oh, shut up," Ron muttered."

****

Finally, the day of the Yule Ball and Fred and George were on cloud nine.  They were wearing tasteful blue velvety robes and they couldn't help but point and flex in the mirror.

"Hi Gwen," Fred said with a wink, "wanna dance?"

"What kind of question was that?" George demanded.  "It's like this, ahem…" he put on a suave and smooth voice, "Oh, Fiona, you are looking marvelous today.  That gown, those eyes, lovely. Care to dance?"

Fred burst out laughing.  "Oh sure…she'd love that!"

George turned around and sneered. "Hey!"

"You can't even dance," Fred said.

"I can dance better than you."

"Oh yeah? Gwen and I will wipe the floor with you!"

"You're on!"

"Fine," Fred muttered.  They stepped back and Fred pushed his hair back. "My hair okay?"

"Yeah, good. Do I have too much cologne on?"

Fred sniffed. "Nope."

"Okay, let's go."  The brothers did a little handshake and left the dorms, finding Ron sitting in the common room in maroon robes.

"Hey Ron, aren't you going to the dance?" Fred asked.

"As soon as my date will get down here!" he muttered.

"Whom are you going with?" 

"Lavender."

"Oh," Fred and George chuckled.  "Well, I guess we'll see you when we get back!"

Ron glared at his older brothers as they left the Gryffindor Tower. The twins whistled and a few couples were walking down the hall to the great room.  The girls were already waiting for them in silky red gowns and hair pulled up. Even though they were dressed the same, both twins knew who their dates were.  After dating each for a month and a half, they were able to tell each other apart just by looking at them. It had to be a 'twin' thing.

Fred grinned and wolf-whistled, "Wow, Gwen. You look great."

"Thanks," she play hit his arm.

"You too, Fiona."  George said.

Fiona sighed, "I wanted the pink gowns but they didn't have any."

"I'm not wearing pink," Gwen muttered, "sides, and red is kinda a shade of pink, just darker!"  She hooked her arm into Fred's, "shall we, Fred?"

"Let's." Fred replied.

The two couples walked to the great hall.  Gwen grinned and Fiona sighed.

"The decorations are fantastic!" Gwen exclaimed.  

"Better than last years," Fred said, "that's for sure."

"We helped put them up," Fiona stated, "but they seem way prettier now than they were while we were putting them up."

"Must be the atmosphere," Gwen suggested.

Before Fred even had to ask, Gwen led her date to the dance floor. 

"Come on, Fred," she said.  "Let's bust a move!"

"Bust a move?" Fred mumbled.

"It's a muggle expression."

"Milady?" George asked.

Fiona curtsied and they began dancing.  She was quite good one her feet.

"Wow, Fiona," George said, "You're a good dancer."

"I was in ballet when I was a little girl," she said.  "So was Gwen."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," she snorted, "but then I got into softball."

Fred grinned, "Ah, that explains why you're such a good beater."

"Oh, I try," she said, blushing.

"The ballet I learned as a kid helped me too," Fiona told George, "I could keep my balance."

"Is that how you did that…cool thing on your broomstick?" George asked.

"You mean the Underwinder?"

"Uh…yeah, is that what it's called?  You didn't have your hands on the broom and you went underneath it."

"Yup, I came up with that move myself."

"Then, you really did play quidditch in Wolfington," George said.

"Oh, just a little bit," Gwen shrugged.  "I've always watched and thought it would be kinda fun to try, you know."

"I wish Mum let us do that softball stuff when we were kids."

"It's a muggle sport," Gwen explained.

"Hi girls!" Ginny said, who was dancing with Harry.  "I like your gowns!" she was wearing an orange dress robe.

"Thanks, Ginny," Fiona said.  She leaned forward to talk in her ear, "they're _enchanted_ to fit.  After graduation, I'll give it to you, okay?"

"Wow, thank you!"

"You bet," she winked and resumed dancing with George.

"I don't understand why Hermione doesn't like them," Ginny told Harry, "they're so _nice._"

"Have you heard their jokes?" Harry asked, "They're funny too."

Lavender and Ron finally entered the great room.  He joined Harry and Ginny.

"Hi Ron," Harry said.  

Ron waved wearily and started dancing with Lavender, who was begging to dance.

"Poor Ron," Harry mumbled, "He really wanted to go with Hermione."

"There is always next year," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Hey, where is Hermione anyway?  I thought she'd be here with Seamus."

"Good question," Ginny replied, "I'm not sure."

While Seamus was getting drinks, Hermione was talking to Cho.  "They're here," she said. "Any time now, they'll try something."

"With everyone here?" Cho asked.

Hermione nodded, "remember at Halloween?  I know they were just pulling everyone's chains."

"You'd expect that at Halloween," Cho said.  "Not at Christmas."

"I know, but remember, these girls are professionals. They'll prank anytime, anywhere."

"You're right, Hermione," Cho nodded. "We've got to keep our eyes open." She looked at Fiona and Gwen.

"We're back," Seamus said, handing Hermione a butte beer. He was accompanied by Cho's date, another Ravenclaw.

"Here you go, Cho."

"Thanks."

At the first sip of her butterbeer, Hermione sighed. "Oh, I love the taste of butterbeer."

"Me too," Cho agreed.  "But," she took another swig, "this has a slightly different taste. Much sweeter."

"Kind of chocolaty," Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe they changed the recipe," Seamus suggested, drinking his.  "Oh, this is so good!"

Later in the evening, some couples suddenly stopped dancing and ran out of the great room.  Even a few professors were leaving in haste.

"What's going on here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  

"Oh, I don't feel very well," Professor Snape muttered.  "I think it's…the butterbeer."  Holding his stomach, he ran out of the great room.

"I saw this coming," Professor Trelawny said.  "Someone…I think a student is playing another prank."

"I'm thirsty, how about a butterbeer girls?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," George said, "It tastes great."

"No!" Gwen shouted, pulling her date to her, "No."  She giggled when he gave her a funny look.  "One more dance, please?"

"And you know butterbeer isn't all that good for you anyway, right?" Fiona asked.  "Water is much better for you."

"So are sports drinks," Gwen said.  "It refreshes you right up!  Why, right after a game I always had one!"

After returning from the bathroom, Hermione pointed at Gwen and Fiona.  "You! You two! You did it! You did something to the butterbeer!"

"Hermione, that's enough!" Fred shouted.

"It's true!" Cho cried. She groaned as she held her stomach.  "They've been playing pranks since they got here!"

Fiona started to cry, "You're lying!"

George patted her back.  "There, there…"

"Someone obviously done something to the butterbeer, sir," Professor McGonagall said.  Her eyes went to the direction of Fred and George.  "All right, who did this? Fess up. Was it you two again, Mr. Fred and George Weasley?"

"We didn't do anything this time," Fred said.

"It was the Martingale twins, Professor!" Cho shouted. "Oh…" she ran back to the bathroom.

"I knew there was something different about the taste," Hermione said.  

"We didn't do it!" Fiona and Gwen cried.  

"We were here with our dates the whole time," Gwen said.  "We didn't go _near_ the table."

"You set up the decorations, though, right?" Hermione asked.  "You must've done it then!"

Gwen and Fiona exchanged glances, before they could confess; someone took the blame for them.

"I did it, Professor!" 

The girls gasped and looked over at the youngest Weasley with her hand up in the air.  

"Fiona and Gwen are innocent," Ginny said, "I was the one who tinkered with the butterbeer. I helped with the decorations too earlier today."

"What is she talking about?" Fiona asked Gwen in a whisper. "She didn't…"

"Shh! She's saving our butts!" Gwen hissed.

"Miss Weasley, I'm surprised at you," Professor McGonagall said, folding her arms.  "But having the kind of twin brothers you have…"

"Oh no, Professor McGonagall," Ginny insisted, "It wasn't a prank. I took after Percy, not George and Fred…."

George and Fred gasped.  "But we were the good ones!" Fred told George.

"It was an accident," Ginny explained. "I was making the butterbeer and I must've gotten the recipe wrong.  I'm sorry.  I should've asked someone to help me.  I just felt so sorry for the house elves, you know?  They do all that work.  I thought I'd give them a hand and make it."

Professor McGonagall, "if you did this as a prank, I'd take away fifty points from your house, but for fessing up and telling the truth, I will only take twenty.  Twenty points for not letting the house elves do their job.  I hope you learned your lesson, Miss Weasley."

"Yes, Professor, I did."  Ginny said with a nod.

"Let's proceed with the dance," Professor McGonagall said, "and I'll fix the butterbeer."

The music began to play again and the couples who were not under the effects of the messed butterbeer, resumed dancing.  

"Thank you, Ginny," Gwen thanked, "why did you take the blame?"

"You didn't have to do that," Fiona added.

"I know Hermione was lying," Ginny said, "She didn't like you two since you came here but I know you two were innocent.  I had to do something before Professor McGonagall punished you."

"We really appreciate it, Ginny," Fiona said. 

"I wonder who really did it," Gwen said.

"Probably Cho and Hermione," Ginny shrugged, "Hermione was the one who hexed your sweaters.  I heard her telling Cho."

"But why would they do that if they knew what it did?"

"I guess they didn't expect it to work so well," Ginny smiled, "and they'd even make them sick to try to make you guys look bad."

"I'll remember to leave you in my will," Fiona said.

"Mine too!" Gwen cried.

Fiona and Gwen sighed in relief.  Another hurdle jumped.  They could not believe their luck.  But there were more pranks for them to pull. The girls were only warming up.

TBC


	7. Enough Pranks

**Welcome to Hogwarts 7**

**Enough Pranks**

Disclaimer: I like other HP fans out there, do not own HP!  I just love it! 

The girls continued to play jokes and pranks on everyone.  After the ball they made a Professor Snape out of snow with his face like a snake's. They wrote in the snow "Professor Snake."  Those not of Slytherin laughed every time they saw it and wondered who made the snow sculpture.  The girls hid the moment students were coming.

"Haha! Isn't that right?" said Ron to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Whoever did this surely has a lot of guts…and talent!"

"You think they like it?" Gwen asked Fiona.

"Oh, they love it!  This just kills!" Fiona said.  She groaned, "Uh oh, quickly, let's get back to the dorms!  Professor Snake--I mean, Snape is coming!"

"He's going to ruin our masterpiece!" Gwen fumed as they went back inside the castle.

The students backed up as Professor Snape came forward and looked at the snow sculpture.  He turned around to the students. "Which one of you is responsible for this?"

No one said a word. Everyone didn't like Professor Snape, except for the Slytherins of course.  Professor never took points from Slytherin House, no matter what they did.

"Oh, no one with the courage to speak up, eh?" he demanded, "Then I will take 50 points from each of your houses!"

They all groaned.  "But, Professor--" a meek Ravenclaw mumbled.

"Silence!" he roared.  "And, I will give detention 3 from each house. Any volunteers?"

Some students started to walk away.  Detention was bad enough without the head of Slytherin House in charge.  "Mr. Potter, thank you for volunteering."

Harry gasped.  

"Miss Chang and…" he looked over at the Hufflepuffs, "Miss Abbot."

Hannah, Cho and Harry exchanged glances nervously.  Cho frowned, "Professor it was Fiona and Gwen Martingale."

"Don't blame others, Miss Chang!"

"But I didn't do it."

 "Follow me," he ordered and the three fifth years followed Professor Snape to the dungeon where they would receive their detention.  He made them clean all his bottles and the whole dungeon.

"How can you clean a dungeon?" Hannah asked.  "Aren't dungeons always filthy?"

"Oh, I'm going to get them for this!" Cho growled as she scrubbed the floor.

"Who?" Harry questioned.

"Who do you think, Harry?  Gwen and Fiona Martingale." She retorted.  "They made the snow sculpture.  They're the ones who deserve detention."

"You always blame them for everything," Harry said.  "But they haven't done anything wrong.  They're so nice, and friendly and they know how to tell a joke."

"I'm telling you they were kicked out of their old school," Cho insisted, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"  
Harry sighed.  "Well, soon they'll graduate and you don't have to worry about them."

"Yeah, unless they blow up the school!  They're not done yet.  Before graduation they'll have a huge prank on everyone.  You'll see!"

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey, Cho," Harry suggested.  

"What, you think I'm crazy?"

"Well, no."  
"Silence!" Professor Snape exclaimed.

****

Eventually the snow melted and it was springtime.  Graduation was drawing near for the seventh years.  As the Fiona and Gwen pondered hard for a prank of the century, George and Fred wondered why they didn't make one prank for the entire year.

As he lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, Fred asked his twin a burning question.  "Can you believe we didn't do _one _thing crazy and stupid this year?" 

"Hey, we hexed the Slytherins food to fly when they touched it." George reminded, doing homework.

"Yeah, but it never worked.  After that, we didn't do anything."

"Ironic, huh? We couldn't go one week without doing something ridiculous."

"We must be losing our touch," Fred said.  "I wonder who made that snow sculpture of Professor Snape, or should I say, 'Professor Snake'!"  Fred chuckled and sat up.

"Yeah, and who brought in the dragon and Niffler hearts on Valentines Day.  I only read what a Niffler was in Newt Scamander's book _FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WEARE TO FIND THEM_"

"How could you get a dragon's heart anyway?" Fred asked.  "Charlie works with them all the time and it's darn near impossible to kill a dragon."

"It had to be the same people who brought the dragon eggs for Easter." George shrugged.

"Those weren't the only eggs around the school.   Fwooper eggs were all over the place.  And eggs from other creatures too."

"They must've gotten the eggs with cotton in their ears," George said, "A Fwooper's singing can drive you insane.  It happened to Uric the oddball."

"Yeah, or they needed to use a silencer charm on it."

They sighed in unison. "These people are good, whoever they are." George said. "They're even better than us!"

"Hold on a minute, George!" Fred ordered, rising to his feet, "We're not washed up yet.  We can show that we can pull pranks just as good as we used to."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" George asked.  "Poison the food or something?"

"Nah, I'm talking big. Really big."

"Got any bright ideas?" George asked.

"Hmm," Fred hummed as he paced the room.  "Let's see, we could probably go through the restricted section of the library and leave the books next to Slytherin House."

"Oh, that's brilliant, and how would we do that without getting caught?" George demanded.

"We can borrow Harry's cloak."  
George shook his head.

"Well, what do you think George? What should we do?"

George grinned, "Remember how we used to tickle the squid in the lake?"

"Yeah, so?"

George nodded and Fred knew what he was thinking.  "George, that's a great idea! Let's do it!"  
***

Fiona followed Gwen outside after sunset. "You sure this would work, Gwen?" Fiona asked.

"Sure I'm sure."  Gwen replied as they left the school toward the lake.  "This will make everyone freak!  The best prank in history! No one could think of a better--idea?" she stopped short.

"What's the matter Gwen?" Fiona asked.

"Awesome idea George!" Fred said, knee deep in the lake.  "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces!"

"Yeah, those mysterious pranksters couldn't even do better!" George chuckled.  "The giant squid should be close."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Fiona demanded.

"What? Fiona?" George looked over at the girls, with furious expressions on their faces.

"Gwen, what are you doing out here?" Fred asked.

"Oh, so you thought you could do better than us, huh?" Gwen demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

The girls came into the water.  "Bringing the squid into the school was our idea!" Gwen exclaimed.  

Fred blinked, "You mean…you were going to do this…for the graduation prank?"

"That's right!" Fiona shouted. "You've stolen our dream! We wanted to open a joke shop before we even started attending Wolfington!  We're going to take it back."

"Don't' say you're the ones who did all those pranks," George said.

"That's right, Georgie."  Fiona said, pouting her lips.  "The dragon hearts at Valentines Day, the werewolf on Halloween, and even your pink clothes after the Quidditch game!  We did it all!"

"No one out pranks the Martingale twins!" Gwen snarled.  "We were going to do the prank of the year and you can't stop it."

"I don't believe it," Fred said, "You id all that?  Why?  You think of us as your rivals or something?"

"And after all I did for you!" George exclaimed.  "You really were kicked out of Wolfington, weren't you?"

"That's right, and we're going to kick you boys out!" Fiona exclaimed, splashing George as Gwen jumped and pushed Fred into the water.

"If you think you're going to get all the glory," Gwen said, "you've got another thing coming!"

"Fat chance!" Fred shouted, shaking water out of his hair, "You've already made enough pranks this year and none of ours took notice!  It's our turn!  Everyone knows that the Weasley Twins are going to be the ones to make the best joke of the year and you can't stop us!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The four continued to wrestle and fight in the water.  They were all drenched by the time it started to draw a crowd. Everyone ran out of the school and to the bank, cheering either Fred and George or Fiona and Gwen on, as though some were wondering why they were fighting.

"What's going on?" Justin Flinch-Fletchy asked.  "Did Fred and George cheat on them or something?"

"Looks more than just a lover's spat to me," Ginny said.  "Someone stop them! Fred, George, cut it out!"  
"I knew it, I knew I was right!" Cho exclaimed.  "I told you all that Martingale twins were up to no good!"

"We knew all along that they were kicked out of Wolfington, not transferred!" Hermione added.

Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd.  "Mr. Weasley!  Miss Martingale! The four of you, stop this right now!   Fighting will not be permitted in Hogwarts!"  She tried to pry the girls off the boys until other professors came to help.  

"I saw that this would happen," Professor Trelawny said, her hands clutched on Fiona's arms.

"Then why didn't you tell us first?" Fiona snarled.  "Getting the squid was our idea!"

"Was not, it was mine!" George shouted.

"Yeah, we came up with it!" Fred said, "And what mad you think you could handle the squid anyway?  We know it better than you girls do!"

"We could handle it fine," Gwen snapped. "After everything else we did!"

"Yeah, it was Gwen's idea all along to bring the squid inside the school!" Fiona cried.

"Was not!" Fred shouted.

"Was too!" Fiona hissed.

"Was not!" George growled.

"Was too!" Gwen snipped.

"WAS NOT!"  Both boys roared.

"WAS TOO!" Both girls screeched.

"Enough of this!"  Professor McGonagall shouted. "Now the four of you stop fighting and inside! The rest of you, go to your houses or I'll give you all detention!"

The students gasped and went as quickly to their houses as they could.  Professor McGonagall and the other professors pulled the soaking wet, rivaling twins out of the water and to Head Master Dumbledore's office, who, at the moment, was not there.  They sat in chairs, unspeaking to each other as Professor McGonagall spoke and shook her heads at the twins.

"Of all the childish pranks you two have done, this tops them all," she said to Fred and George.

"But Professor, we didn't do any pranks this year," Fred said, "they did."

"I meant fighting," she said, "I never thought that you would fight with other students, even if you two are beaters on the quidditch team."

"We're sorry, professor," Fiona mumbled.  "But Fred and George stole our ideas…and dreams."

"We could do it better than you," Fred muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Gwen demanded.

"Quiet!"

Headmaster Dumbledore walked inside the office, "Why, what is this?  Professor McGonagall?"

"These four were fighting in the lake," Professor McGonagall said.

"We'll accept any points you take from our house or even detention," Gwen said, "but please don't kick us out of Hogwarts where we're so close to graduating!"

"You've been warned from your previous headmaster that any more pranks would get you in trouble," Professor McGonagall reminded.  "We should expel you from Hogwarts."

"No, please!" the girls started crying.  "We…just wanted people to like us!"

"What do you think, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"It must be hard being in a new school," Headmaster Dumbledore said.  "Being expelled from your old school was difficult and other magic schools would not let you attend.  I let you come to Hogwarts because I believe you two deserved a second chance."

"Are you going to expel us?" Fiona asked with a sniff.

"I probably should," Headmaster Dumbledore said.

Fred and George looked at each other.  "We've got to do something."  George whispered.  "They're crying!"

"But what?"

George stood up.  "Please don't expel them, Professor Dumbledore!"

"What's that?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe we can work something out.  After all, the pranks they did wre pretty good, huh?  And no one was really hurt, were they?"  
"Yeah," Fred added.  "Graduation is so close.  It would be…just wrong to expel them now. What can they do?"

"It's our fault they did what they did anyway," Geore said. "They were…you know…threatened that we planned to do the same thing they wanted to do after graduation."

The girls gasped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Give us a punishment instead," George insisted.  "Don't punish the girls.  They just wanted to learn magic."

"I will not expel them," Headmaster Dumbledore said.  

The four breathed sighs of relief.

"But I will have to extract points from both your houses." He rephrased.

George smiled, "we didn't do anything to cause points taken away since last year!"

"Thirty points, each."

"Oh, thank you, Headmaster!" Fiona exclaimed.

"You may be off now.  Change out of those wet clothes."

The four left the room.

"Why did you guys do that for us?" Fiona asked.

"We just…felt sorry for you," Fred replied.

"We bear to hear you two cry," George added.

"That's so sweet of you, Georgie!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Thank you, Freddy!" Gwen said.

"I've got an idea," Fred said, "Why don't we open the joke shop together? All four of us?"

"Really?" Gwen asked.  

"That's an awesome idea!" George asked, "You two girls did awesome pranks! How did you get your hands on some Fwooper eggs?"

"Simple, we own a Fwooper," Fiona replied. "But we have to use a silencer charm on it every now and then."

"What do you think, Fiona?" Gwen asked.  "We all wanted to do the same thing."

"The joke shop will have more things," Fred said, "like that color changing chewing gum!  George and I never would've thought of it!"

The girls looked at each other then at the boys. They smiled. "Deal."

"All right!" The four put all their hands in the center. "To our future!"

****

Graduation had finally come.  The graduates' friends and family had come to see the ceremony.  

"I wonder what Mum will think of us opening the jokes shop with the girls," Fred said, sitting in his chair as Headmaster Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh, she'll love it," George insisted.  "Mum will love the girls.  It can't be any harder than raising us, right?"

Fred chuckled.  A few screams came from the Slytherins.  

"Oh, right on cue," Fred said.

"My robe, it's pink!" 

"How did this happen?"  
Fred and George turned and winked at their girlfriends.  It was much better to come up with ideas together and they both got they wanted.  The four of them came up with a perfect prank to play just before graduation.

"Oh, can't Fred and George go one day without pulling a prank on someone?" Mrs. Weasley wondered out loud.

After the graduates got their certificates, the Weasley family to congratulate them. "Oh, my boys…" Mrs. Weasley sniffed.  "All grown up!"

"You had to pull another prank, didn't you?" Percy demanded.

"It wasn't just us, Percy Bighead," Fred muttered.  "We had help."

"Help?" 

"Hey girls, come here," George called over his shoulder.  They came up and Fred and George put their arms around them.

"Meet Fiona and Gwen," Fred said.

"Oh, so I get to meet you finally!" Mrs. Weasley said.  

"Thank you for sending us the sweaters, Mrs. Weasley," Fiona thanked.

"You're welcome."

"They helped us with the prank," Fred said.  "And a few others before school ended."

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You thought we were the troublemakers," George boasted, "These girls were expelled from their old magic school!"

"OH, Georgie, stop," Fiona said, blushing.

"And we're going to open our joke shop together," Fred said.  "Isn't that great?"

"This is…all too fast!" Mrs. Weasley wheezed.

"Here, Mrs. Weasley, take this." Gwen said, handing her a piece of taffy, "this will make you feel better.  I hope you like grape."

"What's this?"

"Anxiety-free taffy," Fiona said.  

"Wait until you try the energy taffy," Fred winked.

"Okay, let's have a picture," Mr. Weasley said.  "I want to try this muggle camera out."

"They're easy, Mr. Weasley," Fiona said. "All you do is aim and click!"  
The four graduates put their arms around each other and tossed a piece of gum in their mouths, winking.  

"Ready? Say cheese."

"Cheese?" Ginny asked.

"That's what muggles say," Fiona explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"CHEESE!" the four said, grinning like monkeys, with their teeth different colors.  Mr. Weasley took their picture of them giving grins of purple, orange, blue and yellow.

"Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Your teeth!"

"They're all different colors."  Percy said.

Ron chuckled, "the color changing gum! Now there's a graduation picture to be proud of!"

A month after graduation, Fred, George, Fiona and Gwen opened their dream joke shop together. Business was good and they had students come in all the time asking for the best thing to use for a prank or to try out their latest taffy.  On the wall was their graduation with their different colored grins. What they got was more than they could ever dream of.

THE END


End file.
